Speechless
by Desidera
Summary: Your beauty leaves me speechless – A mysterious spiky haired punk in a jazz bar, who doesn't speak but nonetheless manages to get Seto's attention. SetoYami, AU, COMPLETE
1. Mindless

Title: Speechless

Author: Desidera

Rating: R

Pairing: Seto/Yami, maybe a bit Yami/Seto

Genre: AU – Romance

Summary: "Your beauty leaves me speechless" – A mysterious spiky haired punk in a jazz bar, who doesn't speak but nonetheless manages to get Seto's attention.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. The characters are nice but clearly undernourished. What would I want with them? Kinky sex games and me watching? The answer is yes but you don't have to know that. Ignore it and just remember that I don't own them.

Author's Notes: First of all, I've never met a person who can't speak in all my life. So I can't guarantee what I'm telling here is true and right. I'm trying to research but it's not easy on that subject, so if anyone can give me more information I'd gladly accept hints and explanations. Yeah, I know they say "Write what you know" but this story has been bugging me for months, I'm writing it for the sake of my peace of mind…

Additional Chapter Disclaimer:

Three jazz songs mentioned in this, partly with the lyrics:

"Bewitched" – Lyrics: Lorenz Hart, Music: Richard Rodgers

"Fever" - words & music by john davenport & eddie coole (or at least that's my best guess)

"Blue Moon" – Lyrics by Lorenz Hart, music by Richard Rodgers

1. Mindless

Actually, he had no idea how he had ended up here. Sceptically, Seto Kaiba let his gaze wander over the patrons of the "Bluebird's Nocturne", one of the smaller but still very popular jazz clubs in town. The faces were unknown to him, the atmosphere unfamiliar but not unpleasant. Still standing in the door he could smell puffs of smoke drifting by, but the majority of the people in the room were not smoking, but standing together and talking. There were a few tables hidden in the background, he noticed with satisfaction, but also a number of smaller ones in front of a modest stage.

However classical the jazz club seemed in its interior, the music coming from that stage was produced by electronic guitars, a skilful bass and a carefully stroked drum set accentuating a wild jazzy guitar solo.

Seto didn't give it much thought as he strode past the stage, past the small dinner tables and the people dancing behind them to find a solitary corner. He didn't feel up to socialising with any of the other patrons, he was seeking the anonymity of a club to get his mind off the business meeting he had attended all evening.

Gracefully, he sank down into a cushioned chair positioned next to a table in a secluded spot of the club, and leaned back, relaxing muscles that were stiff from sitting rigid and alert for a long time, eyes incessantly scanning his business partners. One minute or even one second of unawareness could prove a fatal flaw, held too high a risk for him to tolerate. He hated the stiff dinners and reserved small talk but it was inevitable. On many occasions he was too tense afterwards to simply go to sleep. Thus he often found himself in small clubs for a drink or two before he called his limo and headed home.

A young waiter appeared next to him, unusual white hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Good evening. May I help you?", he greeted politely, in a gentle voice, "Would you like to see our menu? I'm afraid we offer only appetizers, though. Non-alcoholic drinks can be ordered, alcohol is served at the bar over there." He pointed to the other side of the club. Seto instantly liked him. He told the important things without much ado, then stood back and waited patiently. Alcohol it was, Seto decided shortly, out of a simple mood. Normally he didn't act upon simple impulses, but since he had already ended up here he might as well make an exception.

He thanked the waiter and stood, making his way over to the bar. The band seemed to have finished already, people were applauding enthusiastically. It was quite a large crowd standing around the stage, the musicians seemed to be famous.

The bar definitely was the point of attraction for the younger patrons, boys and girls of his age or only a little older, though you wouldn't have noticed. He was the tallest and most adult looking anyway, especially in the formal black trench coat with the white shirt underneath he preferred over the usual business suit. What he liked best about this particular piece of clothing was the silver embroidered dragon on his back, only noticeable in dim flickering lights like, for example, a jazz club.

A blonde bartender handed him his order, grinning broadly at him. "You're new here, right?", he attempted to start a conversation. "I am", Seto confirmed simply and turned away, not in the mood to talk. The boy smirked and proceeded to clean his glasses. After a while he began to chatter happily, not minding in the slightest that Seto ignored him and refused to listen.

"…but people usually come over for a second glance, you know. It's not like we're that popular, but we got the great bands. See, just today we had those awesome fellows here and they got the crowd going, I tell you. That's 'cause we got the connections, the lead guitarist's an old buddy of mine, so I just have to ask and they play. Gets us lots of new fellows, of course…."

Seto let more relaxed eyes scrutinise the crowd again, taking a closer look now that he felt he had the time. People were dancing, sipping drinks, acting civilized as characteristic of a jazz club, looking normal enough, except for that punk standing not too far away, hair a furious red mixing with pitch black and blonde bangs, sticking up or hanging into his face. Strange taste, Seto mused, though it didn't look too bad on that guy.

He was about to look away when the other raised his head and their eyes met. Unintentionally, Seto furrowed his brow. Something about that gaze was odd, foreign but intriguing. Try as he might, he could not figure it out. With a shrug he averted his eyes, perhaps a second too late. He could feel those eyes still on him, a prickling sensation at the back of his neck. It annoyed him but glaring back now would make matters worse. Sooner or later the other would have to look away and that would be the end of the problem. Indeed, only a few seconds later, the strange sensation left him and he was almost sure the punk had turned away.

Having finished his drink he turned back to the bar and set his empty glass onto the wooden surface, only to find it replaced with a full one of startling crimson colour. With a glare, he addressed the bartender.

"Look, I'm not drunk enough for that kind of trick, trying to make me pay for something I didn't order"

"Geez", the bartender sighed, "Calm down, big boy, you're invited to taste tonight's special."

Seto snorted, "Invited by you? Thank you very much, but I'm not interested."

The blonde boy gave him an annoyed look. "No, as a matter of fact, you were invited by my buddy over here and now keep your mouth shut before I forget my good manners"

Narrowing his eyes at the boy, Seto's curiosity won out and he turned around to where the other had pointed his finger only to be greeted by the sight of the spiky haired punk smirking at him. He was standing closer now, close enough for Seto to be able to take in his body and clothing. Purple pants with a set of silver belts attached to them brought out his slim legs but what Seto noticed first was a black top that left his shoulders exposed. Written on it was in red letters,

'Your beauty leaves me speechless'

Seto raised his eyebrow. The second he had taken to admire the unusual outfit had been enough for the boy to notice his lack of repulse and now he was slowly stepping closer, taking his seat next to the brunet business man with a smile on his face. The bartender winked at the smaller boy and handed him another drink of the same crimson colour. When he turned to him again, Seto expected the punk to speak but he simply raised his glass, then brought it to his lips to slowly sip the colourful liquid, eyes never leaving Seto's. He could see now what had intrigued him about them. The punk's eyes were the same colour as the drink, a dark red that he had never seen before in a human face. An albino? Certainly not, his skin was too dark, deliciously tanned. Then it had to be contacts or a weird freak of nature.

Hesitantly, Seto began to nip on his own drink, mostly to escape that crimson gaze, but soon discovering that he liked the strange liquid a lot. They drank in silence and Seto wondered why that was so. Did the other expect him to make the second move after he had made the first? Wait, he didn't even want this to continue, he wouldn't make any moves at all. The strange silence they had settled in went from annoying to unbearable and still those eyes weren't leaving his, still he tried to avoid their gentle intensity. When he felt he could not stand the tension anymore he lifted his eyes to finally meet the others', and strangely, in that very second the uncomfortable feeling started to fade away, leaving only their eye contact, foreign but heavy, almost solid, and challenging. Then, suddenly, the other tipped his head back and emptied his glass. Noticing that his own, too, was almost devoid of the red drink, he followed the punk's example, setting it down onto the bar next to the other boy's.

"Well, thanks, I guess", he said, finally breaking the spell of silence.

The other didn't answer, simply nodded, smiling.

"Oh, I see. 'Your beauty leaves me speechless', hm?", Seto smirked. So the punk wanted to play a game. That was to his liking, he was a master of games and the idea of taking the letters on the black top so seriously was definitely new.

The smile didn't waver, holding an offer but also a number of secrets hidden in those eyes. A puzzle he was, and one that made Seto want to try to find the pieces and put them together.

Like an alarm bell reality all of a sudden rang in his mind, roused his vigilance from its sleep. This had being going on for far too long.

The reserved business smile slipped onto his face to replace the smirk that had indicated acceptance of the challenge, and he nodded his head, rising to feet and putting the cash onto the bar, leaving without so much as a glance at the other.

Again the strange boy surprised him by standing as well and falling into step next to him, skilfully winding through the crowd to accomplish staying by his side. When they passed the dance floor, he simply stepped in front of Seto, eyes full of demand. A game had been initiated and he made it clear that none of the players would back out. Torn between pushing the other out of the way and reaching out for him it was again the look into the other's eyes, an instant longer than necessary, that spared him the decision. The punk raised his hand, gracefully, ladylike, light teasing in his eyes, and so many secrets waiting for him.

Seto didn't take the offered hand, but turned and stepped onto the floor of polished wood where couples were wrapped in each others' arms, bodies swaying to the melody now coming from large speakers. His silent admirer recognised the grudging acceptance for what it was and followed.

He knew the song, had heard it before, believed to remember that it was called "Bewitched", thought that he discerned the voice of Ella Fitzgerald, an old recording, but all of that faded away entirely along with the other people, reducing the world to the crimson challenge and the purple movements. They were not holding each other and Seto saw yet another challenge in it. A fool could cling to his partner and follow his steps but dancing on his own was another thing altogether. It was a game he could master, although he was insecure at first about what to do with his hands. Then he simply orientated himself on the other dancer's movements, finding that the rest of his body moved on its own accord.

The song was too slow for his long imposing strides, but it matched the other's slim body and twisting hips. It was beyond Seto how a punk like him could move with so much elegance. He also suspected the long lashes were only half hiding those crimson orbs. The boy had to know he was watching, those movements couldn't be coincidental.

When a soft but insistently driving bass filled his ears signalling the beginning of another song, that tanned hand was raised again, repeating the offer, and this time it didn't seem surreal to take it and get lost in the dance, now dancing together, though not yet close.

"_You give me fever…When you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight…."_

The song was practically dripping with heat, Seto realised, as they spun around in slow, sensual circles, eyes never losing contact. A step back, a step to the side and with a smirk the shorter boy turned, his lack of height allowing him to draw Seto's hand over his head effortlessly and put it onto his stomach. So this was how they had ended up back to chest, Seto reflected, not quite touching, hips swaying left, then right, then left again.

"_Fever….Till you sizzle - What a lovely way to burn…What a lovely way to burn…"_

Gradually, the music faded away, leaving Seto in an uncomfortable position. Should he turn away, step back, let go of the other's hand or at least lift it from where it was touching the boy's shirt?

Hesitation, though, was his weakness today, giving the other the chance to twist is body awkwardly to suddenly face him, just as a new song started, slower than the first.

"_Blue Moon, you saw me standing alone, without a dream in my heart, without a love of my own…"_

Those eyes were closer than they had ever been and oh so easy to sink into. It was as though they willed him to listen to the lyrics, the soft music, and he could almost taste the importance those words held to the young man whose hands were now on his sides.

Slowly inhaling, he noticed his own hands had slipped onto the other's hips. For lack of space to move them away, restrained by the punk's arms, he left them where they were, hoping the other couldn't feel the tiny indication of sweat from the last and much faster dance through the black fabric of his shirt.

"_Blue Moon, you knew just what I was there for, you heard me saying a prayer for someone I really could care for…"_

Seto felt heavy and light at the same time, strong and weak at the same time, hating and loving the feeling at the same time. Staring into deep wells of crimson promises, he distantly thought that he should go home, should go to sleep. Would he be able to sleep? Would those eyes haunt him?

It was not right, he reasoned, finding at the same time that he liked the thought of those eyes appearing in his dreams tonight. How disturbing. He needed to go, this was getting out of control.

The song was ending and this time he didn't hesitate to untangle himself from the other's arms, finding the other's eyes closed as he stood unmoving. Seto knew he should not care how lost the punk looked, standing like this, how vulnerable, how beautiful. Someone bumped into the boy, almost unbalancing him and Seto reached out to pull him out of the way. Dark eyelashes opened, a smile of thanks gracing supple lips. He nodded. Now he only had to turn away and leave. He really shouldn't be falling for that look anymore. And yet he found himself being led towards the bar again, found another glass of red liquid in front of him topped with the teasing smirk of the bartender who had most likely watched the scenario.

Shooting him a glare and turning away, Seto drank, faster this time. The annoying voice of the blonde man interrupted the silence.

"My buddy asked me to make the introductions. He thinks you would be interested in his name"

Seto grunted. It only occurred to him at this very moment that he didn't know how his dancing partner was called.

"Hey, you ungrateful git, he already paid for your second drink, you could at least look at him."

Strangely infuriated, Seto halfway spun around, placing his hands flat on the bar and hissing into the bartender's face, "Then tell him that I want to talk to him _alone_."

To his surprise the blonde didn't let himself be pushed into a fight but only gave him a small headshake, putting the glass he was drying with a soft cloth away and leaning closer.

"I don't think you'd manage, Mister", and hearing Seto's snarl he added, "Unless you know sign language"

"Sign language?", Seto demanded, louder than he had intended. "What kind of crazy game is that?"

Suddenly there was a light touch on his arm, and looking down he noticed that the punk had placed a tanned hand there. Raising his eyes to meet his, he saw the other smiling almost sadly. The hand that wasn't resting on his arm was lifted to the other's face, and placed on his lips, then on his throat, then resting over his heart. Then there was a headshake, slow but firm.

Seto cleared his throat, realisation dawning although his mind had not yet accepted the conclusion his brain was coming up with.

"You are….you can't speak?"

He received another headshake. No.

Unbelieving, he looked at the bartender, whose brown eyes were suddenly so much darker.

"Why can't he speak?"

"He's mute from birth", explained the other, slowly, "His vocal chords didn't develop right. But he's a great person and he manages quite well without his voice, you see." He reasserted his comment with a lopsided half-smile.

Seto was silent. This was not a secret he had expected to lie hidden within this boy. He was at a loss. For a brief moment it occurred to him that he could simply leave now, go home and let himself be haunted by those eyes for a few nights, then perhaps forget them as he settled into his normal routine.

He was still indecisive when he made the fatal mistake again. He looked up to meet those crimson eyes and again a challenge was waiting there, a different one now, laced with insecurity, with hope, with tension, with promises, but hiding nothing, offering everything for this one, single moment unguarded.

Closing his eyes, the look remained almost as vivid before his mental eye as it had been a second ago and suddenly leaving wasn't an option anymore, at least not now.

Allowing a slow smile to play around his lips he continued to stare into those eyes but addressed the bartender.

"What is his name then?"

"Yami", came the answer, unable to hide the bright beam the boy must be sprouting. "Yami Mutou"

Yami, smiling back at Seto in a way that had a strange tingle running up and down his back, performed a few casual hand movements in the bartender's direction.

"And he wants me to tell you that I'm Katsuya Jounouchi, but most people call me Jou. He wants to know if you like the drink."

"I do", Seto nodded at Yami, satisfied to see the smile widen as another hand movement signalled the next question.

"And your name would be?"

"Seto Kaiba", he said, without thinking, then quietly regretted spilling out detailed information about himself like this.

Yami looked surprised, almost as surprised as Jou sounded. "The CEO of Kaiba Corp, the game company? Man, I think I've never stopped dreaming about owning one of your duel disks! And I thought I had grown out of the duelling age! Yami and I used to play for hours, didn't we, bud?"

Continuing to look at Seto, Yami nodded, moved his hands. Jou laughed.

"He said he's sorry he doesn't have his cards with him so he could play with you. Such a child, ain't you, mate?"

Only for a second did Yami take his gaze away from Seto to beam at Jou and converse some more with him in sign language. Fascinated, Seto watched the exchange, feeling the odd desire to learn how to speak to Yami in this way.

His eyes fell onto the clock above the bar and widened in surprise. It was so late already? Damn, he had to get up early tomorrow!

"I have to go", he stated, standing. The two boys turned towards him, both faces holding confusion and apprehension in different degrees. "I have a company to run tomorrow", he smirked, and watched two pairs of tense shoulders relax.

A few determined waves of Yami's hands and fingers made the young bartender laugh as he winked at Seto. "He would like to escort you to the door. Good night, Kaiba. Night, buddy," he blew his friend a kiss, "And don't climb in the cars of strangers, no matter what they offer"

It was odd to travel through the crowd again with Yami at his side, it felt final, although Seto knew it wouldn't end there, that this night was only the beginning. But something was still waiting for him, he could feel it tingle in the air between them. How then could he be surprised at Yami's smirk as they stood outside of the club, his face barely illuminated as velvet darkness surrounded them? The street was silent, a soft wind was blowing and something inside him spilled over like hot, steaming water in a pot. Indeed, how could he be surprised at himself leaning down, feeling the singing drive of the inevitable, following instinct alone?

Their lips met, and for a moment simply rested unmoving, red and blue orbs wide with fascination at the electric shiver racing through both of them, then Yami's eyes slid shut as he tilted his head just a fraction, lips brushing softly against Seto's. Closer, was the taller boy's only thought as his arms went around a slim waist, and closer was what Yami's hands screamed as they roamed through Seto's hair, tugging their heads together as their lips moved, as their tongues touched gently, teasingly drawing back and returning. Then Yami lifted his head a bit, abandoning his mouth, kissing the tip of Seto's nose instead, then up the ridge, planting a last, chaste kiss onto his forehead. A wavering sigh escaped Seto's throat as Yami stepped back and when he opened his eyes there was a smile on his face that made him catch his breath.

An envelope was slid into the pocket of his trench coat, a fleeting peck on his cheek, then Yami was gone, back into the club, and he was alone.


	2. Breathless

Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 1!

Disclaimer and other information: See chapter 1

2. Breathless

The letter opener was a miniature silver sword with a dragon's graceful shape carved into its blade. The tail started at the tip, lean form winding around the shining edges, ending in a majestic head, mouth open to roar. Seto had memorised this possession of his multiple times, held it dearest of all the devices and items he kept on his office desk, because it was a present from his younger brother Mokuba. Today it held a different, new meaning, along with the small envelope lying on the flat surface of his desk, unopened.

His blue eyes slid along the white paper, insignificant, not in any way different from the numerous envelopes he received every day. And yet…

The dustbin was close to his desk and it were more than a few envelopes suffering the fate of being buried deep in it unopened. Carefully he extended his hand to touch the letter, idly stroking the sharp edges, the smooth surface. What about throwing it away now? Why not?

He knew why not without a shadow of a doubt. He would regret it, terribly. Frowning he let go of the envelope. Never before had he let himself be unsure about a decision like this, never before had he bothered to consider himself regretting anything. When a decision was taken by him it was his to deal with, and that was what he had always done, never wishing he had the ability to change the past. Things had changed last night, it seemed, with a single kiss.

Damn it, why did he let a kiss manipulate him like this? It wasn't like it had been the most skilful kiss he had ever shared, from a practical point of view. It had been awkward at first, then laced with the passion coming with clearly noticeable inexperience of his partner. Granted, his stomach had never leaped like this before, in sheer exultation, his knees had never felt this weak before, his breath had never caught at the feel of a soft tongue touching his before. But those were physical reactions, they should not have the power to alter his judgement

Except that it did feel good, so good.

In one smooth motion of his hand he grabbed the letter opener and sliced through the thin paper. Putting the silver tool away with deliberate care he narrowed his eyes and opened the single sheet of paper falling out of the envelope. Blue eyes automatically skimmed the hastily scribbled letters.

If you would like, meet me on Sunday, 12th July, at 2.00 pm, in the west end quarter, in front of the old university. If you decide to come, I would ask you not to speak, so we are on equal terms. I would like there to be just us, no words. I have only seen you for a few seconds now but I intend to get to know you, and I hope I will have the chance to make you see why I cannot speak. The words on my shirt are true, though, your beauty does leave me speechless.

Bluebird's Nocturne/Domino, Thursday, 9th July, 10.30 pm

With a frown Seto put the letter down onto his study desk, folded his arms in front of his chest and leaned back. Yet another decision to make, although the arguments for and against had not changed much. Neither had the price waiting for him, he noticed, only this time he had already taken a step in a certain direction, on a road that would eventually lead him into the west end quarter on Sunday.

Biting his lip he read through the few lines again. So for Yami it had been attraction at first sight, so strong he would write a letter to him only seconds after he had seen him? Or was it part of a strange strategy? Was it the first, it would give Seto power. Was it the latter, it would lead him into a trap. Whatever it ended up to be, it was a challenge to his courage.

And Seto Kaiba had never backed down from a challenge.

Scowling at the paper one last time, Seto put it back into the envelope, and carefully hid it in the top drawer of the desk.

1.50 pm. Seto glared as someone bumped into him when he exited the underground station, mentally rebuking himself for using the public transport system. However, he still would not have liked being taken to the west end quarter in his limousine.

He wasn't nervous about this, no matter how teasingly his little brother had called it a 'hot date' for three days, since Seto had told him about his new acquaintance. Three nights of dreams filled with crimson eyes, though, had him looking forward to seeing the other again with a certain passion that frightened him. Obsessive was the word, and yet he could not deny the wondrous sensation the memories of the mute boy caused. It was not something he liked to admit, but a challenge was a challenge. Shaking his head he continued on his way out of the station.

Momentarily, the sun was unbelievably hot and blinded him as he stepped onto the street. Certainly, he had not dressed in his trench coat for once, only a fool would wear clothes like that in July, but that didn't change the fact that they were to him the most comfortable attire. Short sleeves left him far too exposed in his opinion, so he had settled for those that covered his arms to three quarters and belonged to a purple V-neck. His usual black trousers and boots were not too formal, neither too casual, so he could allow himself to be recognised on the street. Nevertheless, he wore sunglasses, not only because of his desire to hide from the crowd but also careful to hide his eyes from the one he was going to meet.

Behind the façade of those glasses, Seto scanned the place in front of the old university for Yami. Soon enough his eyes fell upon the other's shorter form as he sat on the marble steps of the building that was abandoned on this summer Sunday. Sure enough the other had settled for the infamous shirt that he had worn last time, the message just as ingenious and overly flattering as last Thursday but today the top was combined with casual dark blue jeans, cut off just below his knees. Little punk, Seto thought, but it looked frighteningly good on the other.

As soon as Yami recognised him, he rose from the stairs and walked towards him. Uncertain but unwilling to show it, Seto stopped in front of him and was glad the smaller boy simply inclined his head with a smile and didn't kiss him. It didn't feel right, at least not yet.

However, Yami made it clear that he was very much inclined to change that as he gently took Seto's hand and twined their fingers together. While he did this he reached up to take Seto's sunglasses off, putting them into his free hand, looking into his eyes for any sign of repulse.

The soft hand made his nerve endings tingle where it rested in his, but it was not an unpleasant feeling so Seto looked up to meet the other's eyes and nodded in response. His smile widening, Yami turned, still holding his hand to lead him first back to the stairs where he retrieved a small bag he slung over his shoulder, then further down the street towards the next underground station.

Soon Seto realised that the punk attempted to take him out of town, towards the attractive woodlands young couples and families with children spent their weekends in. This left him uncomfortable, seeing as he despised having to watch happy couples and families and would have preferred some alone time with the shorter boy.

But since this 'silent date', as he had taken to calling it, was Yami's idea and challenge, which he had agreed to, he had to play along.

Ten silent minutes crammed into an overcrowded underground later they found themselves on the edges of the nearest forest, the broad path treaded by parents, lovers and children just a few metres ahead. However, this was not the path Yami had chosen and Seto wondered briefly why he hadn't expected something like this as his companion turned and lead him directly into the forest.

After a short struggle with low branches and immense fern they reached a small clearing from which there was another path leading on between large oaks, birches and elms, this one clearly less frequently or even almost never used. Good, Seto thought, it looked like they wouldn't be bothered by couples and families after all. Yami had an amused expression on his face and his shoulders lifted as he seemed to chuckle in silence, so he raised an eyebrow at him and glared stonily. Unfazed, the punk stood on his tiptoes and picked a number of leaves and cobwebs out of his hair that must certainly have looked ridiculous. Slightly miffed since it was Yami's fault for leading him through the forest in the first place, Seto glared again while at the same time enjoying the positive side aspects those graceful long fingers in his hair resulted in.

Finishing his cleaning task, the satisfied Yami pulled back and went ahead of him, making Seto take a few particularly long strides to stay on his side.

The wood wasn't quiet, it was full of birds' voices, of wind and leaves rustling, of cracking branches and their footsteps on the soft earth. The air was filled with the heavy scents of nature, the grass and leaves, the moss, the fungi and the lichens. Seto was not used to those smells, but they were not unpleasant, rather calming on body and mind.

In the beginning walking next to each other without speaking made him feel uncomfortable and restless, similar to that first time they had had a drink together. And like it had back then, the uncomfortable feeling vanished gradually, leaving him with a sense of peace as Yami occasionally pointed towards a small animal or particularly beautiful plant he wanted to show him. It was awkward, but not unpleasant either, he decided, letting himself be lead along, sometimes walking with his hand in Yami's or the other way round, sometimes simply treading their path next to each other, now and then furtively stealing glances.

After another ten minutes of walking like this Seto started to wonder how long it would take them to reach their destination he had yet to see. Granted, the subtle secrecy of this meeting appealed to him, but on the other hand it left him at a disadvantage which usually made him draw back a little. He still didn't know on what purpose the other boy had chosen to bare his feelings to him like this, in a letter written only seconds after they had first laid eyes on each other. It could well be a joke, a fluke, a trick. On the other hand, what had he to fear? The media? Certainly not, he had the power to sue all of Domino's newspapers with only the slightest flick of his smallest finger.

But then what could the punk want from him? Fame, money, it didn't suit him. But who knew what lay at the core of another's soul? He would be careful, would enjoy what was offered but stay prepared for the moment he would have to pull back.

His thoughts, however deep, had not distracted him from noticing a sunlit gap in the trees not far ahead and indeed that seemed to be where they were heading for Yami quickened his steps slightly. Following him, Seto once more stepped into blinding hot summer sun.

The place was not at all what he had expected it to be like. Although the elms had been an indication that there had to be water somewhere, he had not counted on finding himself looking at the wide surface of a hidden lake that was glittering in the sunlight. Ducks and other water birds could be made out in the distance, for a second Seto even thought he had seen the white plumage of a lonely swan, but perhaps it had just been a heron. Underneath the branches of a weeping willow a small green boat lay hidden, tied to the trunk.

Yami stood aside, waiting for a sign of response, and though he still wore his gentle trademark smile, it had slipped a little, light doubt and hesitation noticeable.

Turning his head to look him in the eye Seto noticed this and decided he didn't like the doubt in those confident eyes. Besides the place was beautiful and very much to Seto's taste. Thus he returned the smile encouragingly, and held his hand out for the other to take. To his pleasure Yami's eyes lit up and he took it, letting himself be lead towards the water.

While Seto still admired the beautiful surroundings, Yami began to unpack his bag, producing a blanket and a rather large cooler containing a bottle of red wine and a box of chocolate ice cream. There was also a little plastic bowl full of delicious looking cherries.

Seto grinned. So they had gone on a picnic. Interesting, given the fact that he could not back out anymore. It was a long time since Seto had last been on a picnic with his younger brother, and although it was a pleasant memory, Seto would have refused going on a picnic with Yami, simply because it would have sounded awkward, like a bad romance novel. Cherries, ice cream and red wine served on the border of a beautiful lonely lake on a hot and joyful summer Sunday…

Strangely enough, Yami's smirk turned all his opinions around, the slightly turned up left corner of his mouth and the sly look in his eyes being nothing short of another challenge to add to the long list. He didn't know why this particular expression of the little punk had such an effect on him, transforming everything into a challenge he couldn't resist.

Patting the free space on the blanket next to him Yami invited him to sit down and began to pour them each a glass of wine. How he had managed to bring two fragile glasses without breaking them was a mystery to Seto, but he accepted one of them and raised it to the other boy. Their glasses met each other with a small, melodious clink, and Seto watched Yami take a long sip before he mirrored the action. The wine was not bad though not of highest quality, a fact that Seto almost missed due to Yami's eyes suddenly being locked on his, deeply staring.

Carefully, with an expression clearly showing him expecting reproaching, the smaller boy lifted his hand and brought it to Seto's face, let it rest on his cheek. When no repulse came, a soft thumb caressed the space between his eye and nose, small circles of tender awe. Their eye contact still unbroken, the now softly trembling hand turned to let the back, the round knuckles trace Seto's pale cheek.

Inexplicably, Seto felt himself shiver, unwilling to pull away, lost in those intense eyes. He had no idea why he let Yami do that, but he felt such peace the moment the other touched him that he could not bring himself to refuse that touch.

After a minute, Yami's hand dropped and that little smile stole back onto his features as he started to unpack the ice cream and held out a spoon for Seto to take. He wasn't really hungry, but turning the offer down would have given the wrong impression and, to tell the truth, he hadn't eaten any ice cream for more than a year now. So, together with the punk he now dug into the cold chocolate cream, delighted by the taste he had not realised he had missed.

When he looked up the next time he noticed a decidedly mischievous glint in Yami's eyes and wondered what it meant, deciding to be on his guard. The smaller boy picked up one of the cherries and placed it into a bed of chocolate on his spoon, then crawled a bit closer and held the spoon out to Seto, who wrinkled his nose and deliberately picked the cherry out of the ice cream to throw it back at Yami, musing for the second time since he had gotten to know him about the punk's strange taste.

Something lit up in Yami's eyes and he crawled even closer, ignoring Seto's lifted eyebrow but taking the cherry with him. Raising himself onto his knees he stared into his eyes, only a few centimetres away, then let the cherry fall into his mouth, definitely teasingly, biting it in half and letting his tongue faintly trace his lips, eyes never leaving him. Feeling slightly dizzy, Seto swallowed and leaned back a bit just as the other turned his head to spit out the cherry stone.

Kneeling before him, Yami took another cherry, dangling it in front of him playfully by the stem, guiding it to his lips. Sighing, Seto opened his mouth to allow the smaller boy to feed him the fruit. This would be exactly like in a bad romance novel, had it not been for those red eyes and their charm.

Cursing himself, Seto spit out his own cherry stone and turned back to Yami only to find his lips suddenly pressed to his lightly. Staring at the other's wide opened eyes he presumed that neither of them had planned this, though it would have been a lie to say they hadn't both wanted it. Again, Seto's stomach did an oddly pleasant contraction at finding Yami's lips softly moving on his, sucking on his lower lip for a second before he actually moved down towards his chin, down his neck and down the V-neck of his shirt, making a foreign collection of hot and cold shivers spread over Seto's back.

It was not the first time he had been kissed like that, it was not the first time he felt a deliciously daring tongue trail over his collarbone up to his shoulder and the back of his neck, but it was the first time it made his hands slide into his companion's hair, massaging, while every lick triggered a peasant little jolt in his stomach.

His mouth found the other's neck offered to him and he couldn't resist kissing it with insistent force, suck softly on the skin on a tender earlobe, which made Yami's mouth fall open in a silent gasp.

Then Yami's arms went around his chest holding him, while his head rested on his shoulder, still except for the slightly uneven breathing.

Seto wasn't sure if it was a good thing they had stopped. To be honest, he was torn between resuming the activity and pulling back to take another sip of wine to try and cool himself down a bit. Yami's body, too, was warm and he felt a tiny hint of sweat on his neck.

However warm it was, Seto wouldn't have expected the punk to do what he did next. Standing and giving him a rather sly smile, Yami began to pull his shirt over his head, leaving Seto gaping at the beauty of his naked chest, firm and lean, but it wasn't all yet. A belt buckle was slid open and the cut off jeans slowly slid from his hips. Seto's mouth dropped open, suddenly dry as the punk's fingers rested lightly on the rim of his black boxer shorts.

And then Yami turned around, and with a last teasing wink over his shoulder, only his boxers left on him, he sprinted towards the water and threw himself into it with a splash.

Seto blinked, staring at the lake and gasping as Yami resurfaced with an unbelievably roguish grin on his face, motioning for him to join him. Startled and indignant, Seto resolutely shook his head, but the other boy wouldn't leave it at that.

A large fountain of water rained down onto Seto and he let out a breathless gasp of horror and disbelieve. Feeling the wetness seeping into his clothes and his hair, he stared at the silently snickering boy, then gave a roar of attack, flinging off shirt and trousers in a matter of seconds, and, thanking the heavens for wearing boxer shorts too, followed Yami into the water, joining in the war of splashing and trying to dunk each other.

Exhausted, both panting heavily, although only Seto's pants echoed around the silent lake, they made it to the shore twenty minutes later, dropping onto their blanket next to each other.

With a smile on his face, Seto watched the clouds drifting on the sky. What a crazy romance novel, he thought, trying to decide if the largest cloud had the shape of a dragon.

There was silence again as they let themselves be dried by the sun, their clothes forgotten, wet from witnessing the lake war from far too close a distance, but slowly drying too.

Then, when his boxers were almost dry, Seto heard Yami shift and before he could react the other was straddling him, the ice cream spoon from earlier in his hand and a feral grin on his face as he dipped the cold sweet cream onto Seto's chest liberally, making him gasp yet again.

And when Yami's tongue touched his chest to lick off the mess, Seto found himself actually moaning low in his throat. Pleased, Yami daringly continued his actions, dripping chocolate ice cream into his belly button, his tongue diving after it which had Seto struggling for control not to writhe at the wonderful sensation.

Finally having gathered his wits, he rolled them around, so he was on top and wondered for a moment if his weight would bother Yami. Apparently, by the look of surprised glee on the punk's face, it didn't, so he made an effort to reciprocate. The shorter male did indeed writhe, but it was more teasing than helpless and when Seto pulled back for a second, Yami's hand grabbed a cherry out of the abandoned bowl and placed it in his mouth, trapped between his teeth and lips, then raised himself onto his elbows, clearly inviting Seto to share the fruit.

And to his own surprise Seto leaned forward and gently bit into the soft red flesh of the cherry, lips brushing against Yami's. Both smiled when they pulled back, the cherry stone resting in Yami's mouth.

Then, all of a sudden, Yami began refilling his bag, placing the half-emptied wine bottle and the remaining ice cream in the cooler. When Seto gave him a look, Yami pointed to his wrist as if pointing at a clock to show that it was time to leave. So, with a sigh, Seto too stood and helped him roll up the blanket.

On the way back they emptied the cherry bowl in amicable silence and when they were back at the underground station, Yami gave him a very soft smile that made his stomach contract in that wonderful manner again, and bade him goodbye with a delicate peck on the cheek, slipping him yet another envelope.


	3. Doubtless

Autor's Notes:

Thanks for all the lovely reviews you sent me! Last chapter before I'm going to leave for a one-week holiday (might take me longer to respond to reviews too). When I'm back you'll get the next chapter. I hope you like this.

I tried to have e-mail addresses in this but FFNet doesn't let me. I'm trying to put spaces in it...well, they're fake anyway, I made them up so you don't miss anything.

And I have no idea what aniseed tastes like but wanted to include it. I hope the information I collected is correct.

Additional Chapter Disclaimer:

The information on…certain kinds of food is taken from

www. gourmetsleuth. com/ aphrodisfoods .htm

word forword from there – so it's NOT mine, don't make me get problems. gg

3. Doubtless

The clicking sound of keys being hit by long graceful fingers filled the office of Kaiba Corp's young CEO. It was a familiar sound to everyone who knew him, a noise that was to him like music or like the constant flow of a river behind your house – it troubles you rather when it is gone than when it is there - and a noise his brother had learned to completely ignore even as he listened intently to every word Seto said.

He was typing up documents, his fingers dancing over the keyboard, eyes on the screen of his computer where line after line appeared out of nowhere, smoothly written and flawless. Yet, today Seto's eyes were not calmly fixed on the text he was writing but instead nervously flickering towards a small sheet of paper lying on his desk next to an opened envelope.

Distractedly, one of his hands left the keyboard while the other continued typing, undisturbed, now doing the job of both hands while the free hand grabbed a cup of coffee standing close, bringing it up to Seto's lips.

He desperately hoped the coffee would calm him somewhat. This was ridiculous. Whenever he looked at Yami's letter his fingers started shaking. He had two documents opened, but there was a third page hidden on the bottom of the screen, and it was empty. Blank and white as freshly fallen snow it glared at Seto whenever he clicked on it, and his fingers started shaking too.

Damn it, Seto thought, ruthlessly slamming down the cup. He wrote up to 25 mails every day, he wrote them half asleep, he wrote them with eyes closed, he wrote them with his left hand while his right one was scribbling down a note for his secretary. And now he was scared of writing one single, little mail.

His eyes fell onto the letter:

_Dear Seto,_

_I would have given you my phone number if that was an option, I know it is far more impersonal this way but it is the only means of communication I can offer. I know you use the computer a lot when you work so I don't think this should be an inconvenient arrangement for you._

_my e-mail address: The Other Voice yahoo. com  
Yami_

Seto sighed. The Other Voice…indeed. The boy was so full of secrets it made Seto's head spin. There was so much to discover…

And yet he couldn't pull himself together to finally write this mail. It was ridiculous. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, and now he finally had the chance to get them answered! But where to start, and how?

Should he write "Dear Yami" or would it sound too familiar? Should he write "Hello Yami"? No, that was too casual, too adolescent. What about simply writing "Yami"? Was that too formal, or too impolite?

The computer gave an odd beeping sound. Seto had pressed the shift key for more than ten seconds. With a grunt, he buried his face in his palms. Where was his famous pride, damn it!

He would do it now. Now, before he lost his mind. He needed to get other work done after all. And Seto Kaiba wasn't afraid.

In a matter of seconds a short mail was typed and gulping down the rest of his coffee Seto hit the send button before he had a chance to think about it again and delete the message. He sat the cup down and listened to the eerie silence in his office. So now it was up to Yami.

* * *

_From: CEO  
__To: TheOtherVoice_

_How do I know I can trust you? I have seen you only twice in my life and I know nothing about you._

_13th July, 10.30 am

* * *

_

_From: TheOtherVoice  
To: CEO_

_Seto, _

_I'm glad you wrote. Well, unfortunately there are no security labels you can put on people telling others they are trustworthy and honest. You will have to judge my honesty from the way I look at you and kiss you until you know me better. _

_I dare to hope you would like to get to know me better._

_Yami_

_13th July, 4.45 pm

* * *

_

_From: CEO  
To: TheOtherVoice _

_Don't make fun of me, I still can't trust you._

_But why didn't you give me your mail address the first time you saw me? Usually people give each other phone numbers before they engage in sexual activities on picnics. _

_Seto_

_14th July, 3.39 am

* * *

_

_From: TheOtherVoice  
To: CEO _

_Look who's been up the whole night, writing a mail at 3.39 am_

_To answer your question, I didn't want to take any risks concerning you and seeing you again. Believe it or not, from the first look into your eyes I knew the only way I could get to you would be a game, a challenge, a secret tempting your curiosity. Don't try to deny it, I know it's true. You've proven my point on this more than once already. So I set up a game for you rather than gave you a boring mail address._

_Satisfied? I know, you ask how you know you can trust me about this. The answer is you can't. _

_But I still hope you do._

_In hopes of seeing you again, _

_Yami_

_14th July, 4.15 pm

* * *

_

_From: CEO  
To: TheOtherVoice_

_I wasn't up all night. I was just about to go to bed. I had a busy day. I don't need more than 4 hours sleep on work days. I sleep on weekends. And I don't have to justify my actions to you._

_A game, you say. And now you want to continue your game with me by arranging for a new meeting. _

_I am flattered._

_P.S.: Yes, I'm up late again and it's none of your business._

_15th July, 2.11 am

* * *

_

_From: TheOtherVoice  
To: CEO_

_You almost make me laugh. Cut the irony, Seto, I know you deliberately misunderstood me. This is not a game to me._

_I was trying to make myself attractive to you by turning this getting-to-know-you into a game. You are not a game, you are a prize. One that I want above all others, one that will satisfy me for all time. _

_And don't call this a meeting. It's not a business meeting. _

_But if you want to make it formal, call it an invitation to dinner. Dinner at my house. _

_Sunday, 19th July, 7.00 pm._

_Sycamore Avenue, Number 13_

_You have four days to think about it and decide if I would try to lead you into a trap. I hope you'll decide to come. _

_Yours,  
__Yami_

_P.S.: If you come bring your Duel Monsters cards._

_15th July 6.03 pm

* * *

_

Sycamore Avenue indeed. The street was beautiful, sycamore leaves waving in a gentle breeze, their rustling like a song, but not peaceful. It was a song full of urging and longing, full of siren whispers, like an enchantment.

Seto averted his eyes from the summer green treetops shining golden in the light of the evening sun, instead checking the numbers of the small houses. They were all tiny and flat, with tiny gardens, some of them split in two identical wings in different colours, probably housing two families.

Number 13 was hidden between three large sycamore trees and was certainly the tiniest of all the tiny houses on the avenue. It was a very soft yellow, ironically the same colour the leaves of the three huge trees had at the moment, or perhaps it was just an illusion of the dying sunlight. The curtains were drawn shut, the garden consisted only of two flower beds full of dahlias and sunflowers. It looked cosy but just a little bit lonely, and it wasn't an atmosphere Seto thought he could live in for a longer time. It was far too much like a dream.

Lost in his thoughts he noticed he had come to stand in front of the door. Frowning at himself for not paying attention he rang the doorbell and listened to any sound he might hear from the inside.

Seconds later the door was opened to reveal Yami's slim form, for once in completely new attire. He was dressed exclusively in black denim. Denim pants secured on his hips with a dark red belt, a sleeveless vest-like denim shirt, held together with dark red ribbons on his chest and on his back, similar to a corset, so that Seto had to wonder how the hell he had managed to dress on his own.

For a moment he simply stared and a soft smile blossomed on Yami's face as he noticed the stunned look. Then he greeted him with a kiss on his cheek, pulling him into the house so the neighbours wouldn't see, for which Seto was more than grateful.

"So this is where you live. Nice", Seto commented as he put his trench coat away that he had worn to shield himself from the rather cold wind that didn't suit July in any way. Yami's eyes instantly swept down from his face and for a moment Seto wished he had simply dressed in his normal everyday outfit. He couldn't even blame it on his brother or the maid this time for he had chosen the black pants and the blue shirt with the long see-through silk sleeves on his own.

However, Yami appeared to like his clothes as he nodded appraisingly and, feeling more confident, Seto left the black trench coat in the antechamber as the smaller boy led him into the largest room of the house.

Dark violet plush chairs facing a TV set, a small desk with a laptop right next to the window and two enormous bookshelves were to his right, while on the left side a table was waiting, decorated with small blue stones and ready with plates, cutlery, blue napkins and wine glasses. A few candles were placed on top of a large stereo, two shelves of CDs next to it. The rest of the blue stones and candles was liberally scattered along the windowsills.

All in all, it was a nice room.

Yami smiled shyly and pulled back a chair to invite Seto to sit down. When he did so, his host held up his finger to show him he would be back in a minute and vanished into the kitchen. Seto took his time to study the violet table cloth and one of the blue stones.

Returning, the mute boy carried a bottle of red wine, a tiny plate with small bars of white, brown and black chocolate, putting it between them on the table then sitting down across from him and pouring the wine. Seto thanked him when he offered him his glass, then Yami raised his own glass at him and drank with a smile. Watching him, Seto carefully nipped on his own. It was much better than the wine they had had on the picnic.

"Very good wine. I'm impressed", he complimented the other's taste. A brilliant smile was his answer and then Yami pulled something out of his pocket and put it onto the table. It was a small blue book and a pen. When the other opened the book, Seto saw that all the pages were blank. Immediately Yami began to write, scribbling for a few seconds then presenting the result to him.

_Seto, I'm very glad you came. I hope you will enjoy this, not only the wine but the whole evening. Tell me if you need something. I hope you don't mind this way of conversation but since we coped well with each other in silence I thought we could move on a bit._

Looking up, Seto saw the uncertain smile on Yami's face.

_It's alright, thank you_, he quickly wrote before he remembered he did indeed have the power to speak.

_Do speak to me_, was Yami's reply. _Your handwriting is beautiful but your voice is better._

"Thanks", Seto said uncomfortably, taking another sip of his wine and helping himself to a small bar of chocolate. "This is truffle chocolate, right, he said after a second, surprised. "I wouldn't have expected that. You seem to have a nicely paid job"

Yami laughed silently, and wrote,_Coming from you I think that would be a compliment._ _And no, I won't tell you where I work. It's a secret. _

"A secret?", Seto raised his eyebrows. "I hope it is a decent job then?"

In return Yami batted his eyelashes infuriatingly at him, before scribbling_, Opinions vary on that. My grandfather wouldn't call it decent in a hundred years, my brother Yugi is enthusiastic ever since I got the job._

"Did you live with your grandfather?", Seto wanted to know and watched Yami as he wrote the answer. He looked a bit more serious than before and Seto hoped he had not brought up an uncomfortable subject.

_Yes,_ Yami wrote, _We both lived with him. Our parents died when Yugi was one year old. Ironically he remembers our mother perfectly whereas I can recall no more than her voice. Our grandfather owns a game shop, and we love him._

"That's good", Seto said softly. "You know, I don't remember our mother much either. I remember her hands, the way they felt holding me."

Then he suddenly stiffened. He shouldn't have told him this. But a second later the small book was again pushed underneath his nose.

_It is important, Seto. It is part of who you are, and part of what makes you such an intriguing person._

"I'm intriguing?", Seto wondered, strangely relieved. The other boy nodded with a soft smile. Then he got up, signalling for Seto to stay seated. A few seconds later he returned with a small tablet, carrying a plate of green asparagus with an ochre coloured sauce and a basket with slices of bread that smelled in an odd way sweet.

"What is that?", he wanted to know, sniffing. "It smells good."

_Eat first,_ came the answer, _You will learn it later._

Giving him a wary look, Seto tried the smallest slice. The bread was awesome, tasting only a little sweet and very different from any bread he had ever had.

They ate in silence, occasionally smiling at each other until their plates were emptied, which didn't take too long. It was a small portion only.

After it Yami served spaghetti with green pesto sauce, and finally, for dessert, vanilla ice with banana and honey. Feeling full and satisfied by the wonderful meal, Seto leaned back and sighed contentedly, "Thank you. That was great"

Instead of an answer, Yami got up and opened a drawer to his right, took out a deck of Duel Monsters cards before winking at Seto and sauntering over to the violet plush chairs. He watched the smaller boy sink down into one of the chairs, crossing his feet and leaning back as he gave him a lazy look of invitation. Seto almost licked his lips but stopped himself at the right moment. Pulling out his own deck he followed and took his place opposite of Yami.

The game lasted until late into the evening and was a duel of utmost skill. Seto had never seen anyone play like that, he was impressed at every move the other made, and that look in Yami's eyes drove him on more than any prize. The room around him faded, time lost its importance and the monsters came to life in his mind as his very soul seemed to be poured into the game. His heart was throbbing with excitement and exultation. And suddenly, as his last life points were gone while Yami had only 50 left, he looked up and knew that he had lost in more ways than one. His last resistance was broken down. Whatever would happen now, it was too late to save his soul from the damage this game might cause.

Shock and anger became mixed with a strange fascination and the longing to taste those lips again as they had not done ever since the last date and he sat still as a stone, staring at the other with an unreadable expression on his face. Yami swallowed then stood up and looked for the small blue book. Coming back he let Seto see what he had written.

_I hope you are not angry at me, Seto. I was lucky, next time you might be the winner. I loved the game, it was wonderful playing against you _

Seto nodded lamely, not knowing what to say and Yami averted his eyes. This time the silence between them was truly tense. Every fibre of his being screamed at Seto to do something, but he did not know what. Finally he stood, cursing himself for his lack of social abilities in a situation like this and walked over to Yami, putting his hand onto his shoulder.

Startled, Yami raised his head to look at him and staring into those red eyes Seto couldn't hold back. Suddenly it was clear what he had to do, wanted to do and needed to do. He pulled Yami up, towards him and kissed him hard. Immediately, those soft lips responded to his and Yami's delicate hands fisted in his hair. They kissed for a good five minutes then Yami pulled back, a bit breathless.

Seto cleared his throat as Yami gave him a nervous smile. He returned the smile and leaned down whispering into Yami's ear, "Promise me that no matter whom you face you will always win. Promise me, Yami, that I will be the only one to beat you, some day." Mouthing Yami's earlobe softly, he pulled back and smirked.

A bit flushed, Yami smiled and nodded, holding his fingers up to swear it.

"Good", Seto growled playfully, then glanced at the clock. "I'm afraid I really have to go now. But I had a wonderful evening. And I enjoyed the game too, thanks."

Yami nodded but went back to the drawer to put his cards back, taking a sheet of paper with him. A small note telling him to "read this" was attached to them. Standing already outside, slipping into his trench coat, Seto curiously began to read….

_Today's Menu:_

_Chocolate… The Aztecs referred to chocolate "nourishment of the Gods". Chocolate contains chemicals thought to effect neurotransmitters in the brain and a related substance to caffeine called theobromine. Chocolate contains more antioxidant (cancer preventing enzymes) than does red wine._

_Truffles… The Greeks and the Romans considered the rare Truffle to be an aphrodisiac. The musky scent is said to stimulate and sensitize the skin to touch_.

Seto's mouth fell open, while his eyes continued to skim over the writing.

_Asparagus… Given it's phallic shape, asparagus is frequently enjoyed as an aphrodisiac food._

_Mustard (Mustard sauce)… Believed to stimulate the sexual glands and increase desire_

_Bread with coriander, carrots and aniseed:_

_Coriander… The book of The Arabian nights tells a tale of a merchant who had been childless for 40 years and but was cured by a concoction that included coriander. That book is over 1000 years old so the history of coriander as an aphrodisiac dates back far into history._

_Carrots… believed to be a stimulant to the male. The phallus shaped carrot has been associated with stimulation since ancient times and was used by early Middle Eastern royalty to aid seduction. High vitamins and beta-carotene._

_Aniseed… A very popular aphrodisiac with many culinary uses. It has been used as an aphrodisiac since the Greeks and the Romans, who believed aniseed had special powers._

_Pesto: _

_Basil… Is said to stimulate the sex drive and boost fertility. It is also said to produce a general sense of well being for body and mind._

_Pine Nuts… Zinc is a key mineral necessary to maintain male potency and pine nuts are rich in zinc. Pine nuts have been used to stimulate the libido as far back as medieval times._

_Vanilla… The scent and flavour of vanilla is believed to increase lust. According to the Australian Orchid Society, "Old Totonac lore has it that Xanat, the young daughter of the Mexican fertility goddess, loved a Totonac youth. Unable to marry him due to her divine nature, she transformed herself into a plant that would provide pleasure and happiness."_

_Banana… The banana flower has a marvellous phallic shape and is partially responsible for popularity of the banana as an aphrodisiac food. An Islamic myth tells the tale that after Adam and Eve succumbed to the "Apple" they started covering their "nudity" with banana leaves rather than fig. From a more practical standpoint bananas are rich in potassium and B vitamins, necessities for sex hormone production._

_Honey… Many medicines in Egyptian times were based on honey including cures for sterility and impotence. Medieval seducers plied their partners with Mead, a fermented drink made from honey. Lovers on their "Honeymoon" drank mead and it was thought to s "sweeten" the marriage_

_I hope you enjoyed your meal._

Seto gaped at Yami, but the smaller boy winked mischievously, pushed him out of the door, kissed him onto the cheek and shut the door into his face, not forgetting to slip another envelope into the pocket of Seto's trench coat.


	4. Clueless

**Author's Notes**:

I'm terribly sorry about the long wait this time, but when I post a chapter, I try to always be one chapter ahead in writing (to avoid plot mistakes - and it saved me a few times already)

Anyway, chapter 5 took lots of time and research, and got very long indeed. That's why I didn't update for so long.

But this is chapter 4 for you and I hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews!

**Disclaimer and other information**: See chapter 1

**4. Clueless**

Seto immediately recognised Yami. No one else could have eyes like that, such a unique shade of red. Neither his weird punk hair nor his small, secretive smirk had changed, although he had clearly been at least five years younger. Come to think of it, Seto didn't even know how old he was now. Probably twenty like him, even if he didn't look it sometimes.

Distracted, his eyes came to rest on the second boy, maybe two years younger, standing in the middle while Yami had discreetly drawn back to the right, still letting his hand linger protectively on the other's shoulder.

It wasn't difficult to guess the identity of the smaller boy with him looking exactly like his older brother except for the eyes that were a soft shade of purple. Yugi, for that was what Yami had called him, laughed openly with all his childish innocence, one hand clinging to Yami's shirt almost possessively.

The third person was an old man, his hair grey but sticking up the same way Yami's and Yugi's did. So that ran in the family, he conceded, while he was still convinced the hair style was just strange. But it looked almost natural on the boys and their grandfather. The lack of height seemed to run in the family too, as did the eyes that were the exact same colour as Yugi's.

All three of them were standing in front of a small shop, the Kame Game Shop as it said on the door, decorated in bright, friendly colours, Duel Monsters equipment among various other game articles and devices laid out in the shop window.

Sighing, Seto put the photograph away, absently taking a sip of his morning tea. On the one hand the picture made him feel slightly sick, but that was his usual happy-family-neurosis, conjured up in long, hard years under the strain of the so-called training by his adoptive father. On the other hand he saw a spark of what he felt for his younger brother rest in the eyes of Yami and his grandfather as they looked down onto the younger sibling, and a touch of his brother's bounding energy in Yugi's laughing face.

Seto firmly shook his head. Enough of that, he had other things to think about, like the question of why Yami would give him a picture of his family.

The more he thought about it, the more he felt confirmed in his first impression that it was Yami's way of giving him information on his life, letting him in. Seto was still a bit baffled about the amount of trust Yami put in him, knowing he could never return it in this way, but the punk didn't seem to be expecting it from him either.

The loud bang of a door being thrown open startled Seto abruptly out of his musings. Frowning slightly, he looked up to see Mokuba stumble into the kitchen, unkempt raven hair sticking up almost as much as Yami's as he yawned widely, throwing a slice of bread into the toaster before slumping down into the seat next to him.

"Morning, big brother", he yawned again. "Tea left?"

"Sure, help yourself", Seto offered, a bit miffed at the appearance of his younger sibling. "Do you have to bang the door like that?"

Mokuba raised his left eyebrow at him. "I have to wake up somehow, don't I? It's louder than my alarm clock."

Seto snorted. "I wouldn't have noticed. Don't you make that face at me and besides, you would be wide awake now if you refrained from watching TV at 00.30 am."

Mokuba sighed and went to retrieve his toast, buttering it and devouring it quickly. "Like you went to bed any earlier. Where have you been, by the way? And what is that envelope next to your plate? No business at breakfast, remember?"

Scowling Seto deliberately slowly picked up the envelope and hid it in his pocket. "Nothing of importance, and no, it's not business. As for yesterday, I was at a private meeting."

"Private meeting?", the younger boy echoed unbelievingly, "Are you sure that's what people call it these days? Come on, admit it, you were with your hot date!"

Pretending to read the newspaper, Seto attempted to hide his face that he suspected betrayed his calm façade. Damn, he had never really practised lying to his brother, which was the reason why he sucked at it.

Flashing him a last victorious grin Mokuba emptied his cup of tea and grabbed his schoolbag. "See you in the afternoon then, big brother. And don't let yourself get distracted by your little love letter"

Seto winced as the poor door was slammed shut by the energetic teenager who, in his opinion, knew far too well how to read him.

"Good morning"

Respectfully, his secretary bowed to him as he entered his personal office. In return he nodded, placing his silver briefcase onto a chair. A black-clad top security officer helped him out of his coat. He too received a nod of gratitude.

"Shall we begin?", the secretary asked, her face hiding the slight uncertainty in her voice.

Again a nod. "Well", the young woman cleared her throat, "Your schedule for today, Monday, 20th July. At 10.00 am you have a meeting with your board of design experts concerning the improvement of the new Duel Disk. It will last approximately until 12.00 am, you will have lunch with the men and women then. At 1.00 pm your head of security will introduce the recently installed security system for the Corporation building, at 3.00 pm you are expected to take part in the online conference with the CEO of that European game article company. It will not be long. There have been new problems with the software uploaded yesterday, the computer specialists suspect hackers having found a loophole. You have mail on your desk informing you further about the issue."

She looked up, and seeing her boss nod yet again, politely, she demanded, "Are you alright Sir?" Seto, feeling stupid, nodded a last time, grabbed a few files and his briefcase before he firmly shut the door to his private room.

He thought he could hear the security guy snicker softly and caught the worry in the blonde woman's eyes.

Dropping the briefcase onto the sofa and letting himself fall into his comfortable office chair, he gave a long sigh. Damn, this was difficult. And he wasn't even known to be a talkative person. Now how to go on with this? He couldn't very well converse in nods with his business partners, but he wanted to go through with this. He wanted to understand.

The online conference was the least of his problems, he could simply opt for having the conversation recorded and sending his answers in writing over the server connection. Actually he had done that a few times when he didn't feel like seeing certain conference partners in person. For the security system there wasn't much to talk about since he had previously discussed all the changes with his head of security. But how should he get through the business meeting without speaking?

First of all he needed a good reason not to speak. A note to his secretary informing her about his bad cold and temporary hoarseness was quickly scribbled, but the meeting was about to begin leaving no time for further thoughts and arrangements. Having only ten minutes left he decided it would have to be enough to use signs and a laptop connected to a projector that would allow him to write down the most important statements on his part.

Entering the conference room, he greeted the other men with a curt nod and sat down. Opening the laptop, he felt a wave of curiosity pass through the room, then his secretary stood up, informing the design experts of his faked cold.

The stocky man to his left began to introduce the matter, describing the current Duel Disk and the problems, like the new duellist gear having too much weight or lacking a waterproof protection material. When he was finished the man looked up at him and Seto gave him a nod. Only on his cue began another expert to speak about how to deal with those problems.

One after the other Seto let the men speak their opinions and the rest of his board listened. Finally, when everyone had spoken, the man to his left rose again from his seat, unbidden this time. Seto raised his eyebrow but didn't do anything about it.

"That's all fine, gentlemen", he stocky design expert stated, "but have you thought about how much money that would cost us? We can't possibly spend that much money on the extra-light material when another has the same waterproof effect. Those are only children we are dealing with, they won't notice the difference."

Seto narrowed his eyes, glaring at the man. How dare he talk like that about his customers? He had been an excellent duellist at the age of twelve and had constantly been annoyed with how heavy his equipment had been.

So he quickly typed down, "Money is not an issue. I want only the best material for my designs" and hit the enter button, making the words appear on the white screen. However, in the meantime a lanky man with huge glasses had contradicted the first man

"…can't expect such cheap material to have the same effects! We chose the best possible…"

"But the price of the new Duel Disk will rise dramatically if we…", another interrupted but wasn't even allowed to finish his sentence when yet another stepped in who had finally noticed Seto's writing.

"Let Mr Kaiba tell us what he thinks about this."

Several heads snapped around quickly, as if surprised, and there were sudden flashes of guilt in their eyes. Frowning, Seto typed,

"We will compensate the higher expenses by leaving out the expensive buckles originally designed for the straps holding the Disk on the duellist's arm. That should be enough."

Another man, whom Seto recognised to be the designer of said buckles, argued shamelessly, "But another contrivance won't be able to bear the immense weight…."

"I believe you were not listening properly", a young woman reminding Seto slightly of a mouse, interfered, "It's called extra-light materi…"

"But the other fixture might not be waterproof!", the former speaker interrupted making the woman glare viciously at him. "You cannot expect…"

"Mr Kaiba is right, the buckles are far too expensive. You could keep your design and go for a different material. I'm sure the…"

"I do not agree at all, the buckles have to be…"

"Why, have you even tested those buckles yet? Then how can you be sure they…"

"I didn't say I was…"

"Oh, so you didn't test them, Mr oh-so-perfect? Cost too much?"

"Why do I even have to listen to such a rude accusation! I demand…"

"Just admit that…"

Bang.

Seto had slammed his laptop shut and let his fist come down so hard onto the table that everyone jumped visibly. The fighting parties paled instantly only now noticing the whole page of previously ignored writing on the screen stating the exact information that would have prevented the fight.

He didn't pay any more attention to them as he stormed out of the conference room without a greeting. Inwardly he was boiling with fury. Never since that first day after taking over the Corporation from his adoptive father had he experienced such unbelievable behaviour from his carefully chosen employees!

It had been as if from one moment to the next all his authority had vanished, simply because he had not been able to voice his opinion, to intervene and silence them with a few sharp words. Locking himself in his office, he stared out of the window, deciding that for the moment he had enough of the experience. Unbidden, the memory of Yami's proud eyes, of his self-confidence and charm took possession of his mind and carried him away from the outcome of his little experiment. It had been quite the lesson after all.

Sinking into the expensive leather seats of his limousine, Seto took out the envelope with the photo again, ignoring the laughing faces this time. With a determined nod he pressed the intercom button.

"Isono? I want to be taken to the Kame Game Shop. The computer should find it easily."

A soft click and his employee's voice answered to his request, "Very well, Mr Kaiba, I will take care of that."

"Thank you." He leaned back comfortably, trying to disguise his slight nervousness. It wasn't something special for him to pay a visit to a game shop after all. Sighing he wondered what he was doing, looking out of the window at the clouds. Accepting a challenge, he reasoned. Yami wanted him to get information on his life and he was about to get his answers. Doubtfully he turned the idea around in his head but he couldn't think of any trap or scheme he could be playing into.

"We have arrived, Mr Kaiba." Isono informed him. Seto thanked him a second time and climbed out of the car, instructing his driver to wait. Then he slowly walked up to the small shop which he recognised immediately from the picture.

A small bell rang when he pushed open the door and stepped into the colourful room that was stuffed with game equipment. Privately he hoped that no one would be there so he would get the chance to simply look around the shelves a bit and let the fact that this was Yami's home sink in.

It was strange looking at this place and imagining Yami here. Not that he would have looked out of place in the middle of all those colours, but he was so far from being a child even on the photograph that he couldn't imagine him playing with all those things. And yet, he played Duel Monsters after all.

"Can I help you?" a slightly husky voice asked politely. Turning around he saw an old man with untamed grey hair, a grey beard and purple eyes stare up at him. Alright, so this was Yami's grandfather.

"Thank you", he answered trying to be as polite as possible. Why he felt he needed to make a good impression was beyond him. "I was just looking."

The small man smiled. "You have to forgive me for interrupting you then. But it is a bit unusual for the CEO of the biggest gaming company in the country to pay a visit to the smallest game shop in Domino."

Seto couldn't quite keep the surprise out of his voice. "You recognised me."

"Certainly", the other smiled, "I've been long enough in this business to watch the whole story of your success after you changed your father's weapon factories into a game company."

"Adoptive father", Seto corrected, frowning momentarily.

"I'm sorry, I get confused lately. But what are you really looking for, Mr Kaiba?"

Well, why should he lie about this? "I recently played a game of Duel Monsters against your grandson Yami. I wanted to see where he got his remarkable skills from."

"Ohh", the old man replied, then laughed, "I bet he beat you. My sincerest apologies, Mr Kaiba", he added when he saw him scowl, "but I've never seen anyone play like my oldest grandson. He has been lacking an opponent of matched skills for years. An exceptional boy, truly."

Seto turned towards the shelves. Somehow Yami's grandfather's words made him angry and if it was only for a second's foolish wish to have a father or at least father figure speak about him in this way.

"But", the other continued and Seto realised he was smiling that strange, kind but slightly infuriating smile again. Too much insight into another's thoughts, he suspected. "It seems Yami has finally found a worthy opponent. I am glad"

A little stiffly, Seto replied, "It was a game of highest skills, one of the best I have ever had."

"And now you wonder who taught my grandson to play like that?" For lack of a better explanation, Seto nodded, fully well knowing that this was only one of his true reasons.

The old man shrugged. "I honestly can't tell you. I guess he simply spent too much time alone with his deck. You know, he always was quite the loner." His softly wrinkled face fell slightly. "I wish I could have changed that, but our world is harsh and merciless on those who don't have the same abilities as the majority of people."

"You mean he was treated badly?" Seto demanded, trying to keep his voice indifferent.

"I don't know much about his life at school, he didn't want to let us know too much. The first two years I only knew he often came home with dirty clothes, but I didn't give it much thought, thinking that boys would be boys and I should just let him. But then Yugi went to that school too, and despite Yami trying to disguise it, Yugi found out more than his brother would have liked. And he told me all about it. The other kids were constantly teasing Yami about his inability to speak. 'Trying to get a sound out of him', Yugi said."

Seto felt an overwhelming wave of anger and disgust rise in his throat that made him want to shout at the old man for not realising what had been going on. The images his mind created were all too clear, mingling with his own memories of defending his brother against the big bullies in the orphanage.

Yami's grandfather looked away and took a deep breath, and when he continued his voice was a bit shaky. "I don't know if I should tell you about this, Yami wouldn't appreciate it…but I think you can understand him. And if he duelled against you he must consider you a good person, worth his time and attention."

His heart clenched at the thought and he swallowed. "Go on", he bade quietly, "I have to know"

"They kept bullying him, shoving him around and into the dirt, sometimes beating him up. Boys stole his things from him and girls laughed at him when he silently tried to defend himself." He took a deep breath. "One day Yugi came home confused and crying with Yami, who ran upstairs and locked himself into his room. His little brother told me they had tied him to a tree by his hands, and that one of the girls had made a bet with a boy about who was the better lover, which should be decided by who got the 'dumb boy' to make a sound first. A…a teacher interrupted them…when Yugi alarmed him. They had taken off his shirt…but I think nothing else happened. Fortunately. It's bad enough but I couldn't bear it if they…had done that to him. I really love him"

He looked up at Seto as if begging for forgiveness. Seto had to look away, still fighting anger, he wasn't good at forgiving, particularly not something he so plainly considered an unforgivable mistake.

The old man too averted his eyes, and spoke quietly. "I talked to him afterwards and we agreed that he would learn martial arts to defend himself and attend another school together with Yugi. He wouldn't accept any outside help, he was always too proud and stubborn. I think it got better then. He made friends with that Bakura guy, and Yugi too found very good friends. You know, Yugi was always popular and made friends easily, and some of them are now friends with Yami too, they even learned sign language. I'm very glad. We often disagree on things, we had terrible rows about his lifestyle but I love my eldest grandson. And he at least has forgiven me, even if I can never forgive myself."

He suddenly smiled again. "Ah, but it's time for me to close the shop. I'm sorry for bothering you with all those old tales, Mr Kaiba."

Closing his eyes briefly, Seto nodded. "It's alright. I asked for them after all. Thank you"

And with that he left the little shop, inwardly shaking.

When Yami opened the door of his tiny house, Seto kept his head bowed. The other boy seemed to immediately notice something was wrong and he pulled him into the house by his hand, closing the door. He took off Seto's trench coat and led him to one of the violet plush chairs. Then he went to get some water for them to drink and the blue conversation book, writing hastily in it.

_What's wrong? Something troubles you, can I help you?_

Seto, barely able to stand looking at him, laughed harshly and buried his face in his hands. "Help me", he whispered in a strangled voice. "How ironic is that?"

Carefully, Yami inched closer to him and pulled his hands away. When he still refused to look him in the eye, Yami cupped his face in his hands and tried to force him to look at him. For a moment, Seto was glued to that beautiful red gaze, then, his mind went blank. He leaned forward and took advantage of their position by pressing his lips to Yami's in a desperate kiss.

Unable to let go he fiercely wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him closer so that he half tumbled into Seto's lap. Yami's hands were on his face, holding him, fruitlessly trying to soothe and be gentle by stroking Seto's face. He would have none of it, pulled Yami right next to him into the chair instead, kissing him with bruising passion, and Yami finally gave in to his pace and wrapped his left leg around Seto's thighs.

Moaning softly, Seto pushed against Yami's beautiful body, lost in the sensation, passion born out of despair lacing the kiss he refused to interrupt except for quick gulps of air. Yami began to shiver as his hands traced the buttons on Seto's shirt before opening them one after the other. He wore a simple t-shirt which made it easy for Seto to undress him by pulling it over his head in one swift motion, quickly reuniting their lips, savouring the feeling of hot skin meeting its equal.

But it was not enough, he had to have more. While his hands travelled to Yami's fly and worked to pull his denim pants off, he began to speak against the other's kiss swollen lips.

"I am so sorry, Yami, about everything. You don't deserve what happened to you. You don't deserve any of this…"

Yami broke away, panting silently, his eyes wide. Confused, Seto raised his hand to touch his shoulder, but Yami shook his head, pulling back and running a shaky hand trough his hair. For a few seconds they simply sat in silence, Seto raking his mind for the mistake he knew he must have made. Then Yami again got the blue book.

_You were at the Kame Game Shop. He told you, am I right?_

Seto nodded, staring down at the floor. It was completely silent for an agonising minute then he heard the sound of a pen scribbling before he was again handed the book.

_Seto. I really want you. But I don't want this to happen because you pity me. My past is long gone. Those terrible years before I transferred to the new school will always be part of me but they don't haunt me anymore. I am strong on my own and I have wonderful friends. And now I have you. I don't want your pity for my past self, I want you to like me for what I am now. _

Blushing in shame, Seto again buried his face in his hands. "I am sorry, Yami", he whispered, "I realise my mistake, I wouldn't want pity either. I …like you for what you are. I hope you can forgive me."

The answer came quickly.

_But of course, Seto. It's good you're here, I wanted to give you something anyway. Drink some water, relax a bit and then go home. I think you need to get some sleep, you look like you had a really terrible day._

"Absolutely", Seto mumbled and took a sip from the glass of water Yami had handed him. Then he sighed. "Ah, I really embarrassed myself just now. You're right I should go to bed."

_Don't worry about it._ Yami wrote._ I can't complain about those kisses of yours. But do dress properly again before you leave._

Laughing, Seto buttoned up his shirt and followed Yami to the front door. "You wanted to give me something?" he asked curiously. Yami nodded and handed him a yellow envelope, winking. Then the smaller boy took his face in his hands once more and kissed him with all the softness they had foregone earlier.


	5. Defenseless

**Additional Chapter Disclaimer:**

Or maybe a "claimer" this time… The name of the jazz club as well as the band is made up. And the song lyrics are mine this time (that's why they're so weird). But unfortunately I still don't own Yami…or Seto…

**Author's Notes:**

As mentioned in the chapter there are national sign languages that are different for a lot of countries. Obviously Yami speaks JSL, Japanese Sign Language. However, I couldn't find a dictionary for JSL, so, since I'm writing the whole story in English though the characters would speak Japanese as they're living in Japan, I am going to use ASL, American Sign Language whenever I describe a sign.

Ah, and just in case anyone who really knows sign language reads this – of course I have no idea what I'm doing. If my descriptions of the signs are completely wrong and unacceptable I'd appreciate help and hints…

Information on this site: http / www. masterstech-home. com / ASLDict. html

**5. Defenseless**

The room was stuffed with flowers from the lush carpet in light green to the low ceiling. Bright and friendly it welcomed the visitors with a soft breeze blowing in through the open window. There seemed to be a park outside as bees and even butterflies managed to whiz into the room and feast on huge exotic blossoms.

Seto felt a bit out of place as he was sitting on the plush couch of the same colour and design as the carpet, his feet crossed, indignantly lifting the stem of a white and pink lily that kept falling in front of his face.

Mild annoyance showing on his features, he again doubted it had been a good decision to come here. On the other hand he still felt the yellow envelope in his pocket, reminding him that time was short. He counted on himself being a fast learner but two weeks…

The door opened and a young woman stepped into the room. She was no older than Seto and had brown hair, a different shade as his own, though, very straight and reaching down to her shoulders. She wore light blue jeans, a matching denim jacket and a pink shirt underneath. Not that type of girl, Seto thought, slightly horrified.

The girl smiled at him and held out her hand for him to shake it.

"Welcome, Mr Kaiba", she greeted politely. "I am Mazaki Anzu. We spoke on the phone yesterday evening. I am teaching ASL, which is American Sign Language, and JSL, Japanese Sign language. I know a few other sign languages, but I don't have a teaching license in them. Over the last two years I have specialized in JSL and varying forms of it, this is why I am currently teaching here in Japan. You want to learn sign language, I believe?"

Nodding curtly Seto wondered how such a young girl that didn't look extremely bright in his opinion had managed to learn so many different sign languages. Upon coming home from Yami's yesterday evening he had opened the laptop, done some research and finally found a teacher right here in Domino whom he had instantly phoned, not allowing himself any second thoughts.

Thus he was sitting here, in the office of his new sign language teacher, flower-loving and brightly smiling Mazaki Anzu.

"So, since you are capable of speech yourself, who are you learning sign language for?"

Seto snarled, his glare ruined by the annoying lily that slipped back into place, hiding his eyes from the girl. "Is that any of your business?"

"It is, as a matter of fact", she replied, unfazed. "I have to know if the person is speaking ASL or JSL, or even some other sign language, if they are deaf, deaf-mute, mute, if they live in this part of Japan or another."

Busy with the task of removing the bright flower from his face he only gave her a weak glare although he answered more politely.

"The person is Japanese, mute and in fact lives right here in Domino"

"Alright, thank you", Mazaki Anzu nodded, smiling again in this infuriating fashion. "It's JSL then, with a southern accent. I do courses with many students or private lessons. Which would you prefer? Of course, private lessons are more expensive than the courses, but they have the advantage that you can freely choose the time."

"Private lessons", Seto decided instantly. He definitely couldn't see himself in a class with other students, any class, not even this one and not even for Yami when he could have it more comfortable.

Anzu's smile didn't waver. "Very well, we will arrange a time together. How many lessons a week do you want to do?"

"That depends on how fast I can learn this. Is it possible to learn sign language in two weeks?" Unconsciously, his hand wandered to the pocket of his trousers, where he knew the yellow envelope to be.

"I'm afraid no, Mr Kaiba. But I can teach you some basics you might need in certain situations for a start. That is manageable in two weeks if we take a lesson five days a week."

Seto smirked. "Make it six days a week and I'm paying up to ten percent more than the original price."

"A businessman and an eager student", she commented. "Well, I am mostly free in the evenings if that's comfortable for you."

"Not many students in a city like Domino, huh?"

The young teacher grinned. "Oh, quite the opposite, actually. I have twice as many students as my friend Honda who teaches in Tokyo. It's because they have more teachers there and I am the only one in Domino. I grew up here, that's why I chose to come back."

Seto couldn't help but give in to his curiosity. "Are there a lot of people who can't speak in Domino?"

"Well", she mused, "There are ten people I know of who are deaf-mute, and five who are still studying the language in the surrounding countryside. There might be more who already know sign language. As for deaf persons, there was only one I knew, but she went away to another city after one year of teaching. And there are three mute persons."

"Wow", he mumbled, absently brushing the pink lily out of his face, "that's more than I expected." Then he remembered who he was talking to and looked up to meet her eyes. "Well, what about starting tomorrow evening at 6.30 pm?"

"That's perfect, Mr Kaiba. We will meet right here, in my office. My classroom is right behind that door" she answered, pointing her index finger at the door through which she had entered the room earlier.

"Very well" Nodding his head politely at her, Seto rose, about to leave the room when she called him back. "Wait!"

Turning around he frowned slightly at Anzu, who was silent for a second, a strange expression on her face. Then the trademark smile won out and she added cheerfully,

"I just wanted to wish you good luck with Yami"

Seto's heart jumped in his chest at the name but he forced himself not to show any reaction except for narrowing his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh, come on", Anzu laughed and for the first time the typical job-oriented teaching tone faded from her voice and gave it exactly the jovial character Seto had imagined it to have, judging by her smile. "It is pretty easy to guess. There are only three mute people in Domino, one of them is an old man already and the other an eight year old girl. Besides Yami told me he had met someone, and I'm pleased to see he made a good choice."

An overwhelming wave of anger assaulted Seto and he ground out. "So you and him are close?"

Instead of an answer he received another laugh. "But of course! Yami and I have been friends for years. I met him when he and his brother transferred to my school and I made friends with Yugi. He introduced me to his brother. Yami is actually the reason why I learned sign language at the age of 10 and decided to make it my profession."

"Hn." Seto grunted, still angry and too stunned to produce another sound at this new revelation.

Giving him a wink, Anzu suddenly leaned a bit closer. "No need to be jealous, Mr Kaiba. I have to say I am the girl closest to Yami and if he was into girls I'd be the one he'd choose. Fortunately, though, he prefers boys and I prefer his younger brother who I am engaged to. So no need to worry, I am the living proof that you don't have any female rivals"

Inexplicably, Seto found himself tempted to smirk. He instead raised his eyebrow and drawled, "That's it, I'm leaving"

Anzu, though, held him back a second time. "One more thing, Mr Kaiba. As for you wanting to learn JSL in two weeks, I assume Yami invited you to the concert on Wednesday, 4th August, am I right?"

Instantly, Seto's hand went to the yellow envelope in his pocket.

"And what if that was the case?", he stalled carefully, not really trusting her despite everything she had said.

She grinned. "Just wanted to know if I guessed correctly. I always wanted to become a detective as a child." Suddenly her face grew serious. "Promise me you won't hurt him. He doesn't need that."

There was tense silence for a moment, while Seto regarded her, carefully searching her eyes. Then, without knowing why he did it he mumbled softly, "I won't", before leaving the room in a rush.

* * *

"Not quite, Mr. Kaiba, move your arm a little more to the side."

Eyebrows drawn together in concentration, Seto again performed the required motion, this time more elaborate and received a "Very good!" from Anzu.

"Alright", she continued as he nodded contentedly. And now you want to ask me if I am thirsty. Remember the sign?"

He did. They had had that one just yesterday, together with hungry, sleepy, hot, cold and the simple "Where's the toilet?". Pointing his index finger at Anzu he then put it onto his throat, just below his chin and drew it downwards until it almost touched his collarbone, making sure to raise his eyebrows in inquiry.

"That's right, just a little faster"

Nodding again, he repeated the movement, inwardly sighing. It was more complicated than he had expected, for it weren't just the hands that spoke but the whole body as well as facial expressions. Often there were only tiny differences between two words, but they needed to be remembered anyway. Anzu assured him he was making fast progress, but he couldn't very well believe it. Probably Yami was going to laugh at him should he ever try to converse with him in this way. He was convinced he wouldn't show him what he had learned at the concert as he had originally planned, but wait until he fully knew the language.

Seto's thoughts drifted to the invitation in the yellow envelope, lying in the top drawer of his office desk together with the other letters Yami had written. The concert he was invited to would take place in Domino's biggest jazz club, the "Melody River", but he didn't know the band playing.

"The Moonbirds" was written in the left hand top corner of the yellow poster Yami had sent him. The band homepage he had found showed five silver birds circling the full moon in front of a starry night sky, who winked at him. When he clicked on them he received weird descriptions of the band members.

"Mai, our songbird and saxophonist, loves dancing at night, motorbikes and purple drinks…."

"Bassist Malik's favourite song is 'Let's do it' and that seems to be his attitude in life…."

"Believing that she owes her talent on the piano to her boyfriend Rishid, Isis wrote him a beautiful song…."

"We all live in terror of Bakura's fiery nature which makes it impossible to believe our ears when we hear how soft he can go on his drums…"

"Atemu's voice is different indeed, for it is his guitar that speaks louder and more clearly than any of us ever could…"

Sighing, Seto had given his search up, finding nothing of interest on this weird site. Frankly, he didn't care about the band as long as he could spend an evening together with Yami.

"Mr Kaiba?"

His train of thought being roughly interrupted by his teacher, Seto glared at her, then remembered that she wasn't to blame for him getting distracted for the first time in his life.

* * *

The "Melody River" didn't leave any doubts as to which jazz club was the biggest and best in town. Divided in two floors, it managed to make the otherwise spacious building seem comfortable, the blue painted walls with the silver and white waves calming, open and free, while the light blue transparent curtains added an air of mystery as they separated the sitting facilities that were arranged in a semicircle around the stage and the dance floor from each other.

Almost automatically, Seto approached the marble staircase leading up to the second floor. Blue walls and curtains continued on the balcony that allowed you to look down at the stage, while left and right doors of dark wood invited curious patrons into the smaller rooms and who knows where from there.

Since he didn't have any idea where Yami wanted to meet him, Seto took his seat on the gallery so he had a good look at the stage and the room below. The "Melody River" had two bars, one for each floor, and a lot of busy waiters and waitresses. One of which he immediately recognised.

"Good evening", the white-haired boy bowed to him with a smile, dressed much more formally than last time.

Seto inclined his head. "Didn't we meet at the 'Bluebird's Nocturne' last time?", he then asked without delay.

The young waiter's smile widened. "I am pleased to see you recognised me, Sir. I am Bakura Ryou and I was helping out at the 'Nocturne' that night, as they had more customers than usual due to the well-known band playing. The same band that's playing today, it is. This time I may serve you a drink. What would you like? I can recommend the 'Moonbeam', which is tonight's special, with coconut, pineapple, Bailey's, milk and honey."

"Honey? Well, I'll try it" Seto decided, resigning himself to the weirdness of the evening that was sure to start anyway as soon as Yami arrived, the way he saw it.

So far, yet, there was no sign of the other, which of course didn't say anything since he might just as well have overlooked the smaller boy in the crowd.

He was early and therefore could watch as the flood of patrons pouring in through the doors of the "Melody River" grew until all the seats were occupied, until the bar was besieged and the dance floor one squirming mass of human bodies, which Seto found altogether revolting.

"Your drink, Sir. And there are the "Moonbirds". It's starting"

Following Bakura Ryou's pointing index finger his eyes found a solitary figure onstage, half covered in shadows, wild hair glittering silvery in the gentle stage lights. Two silver drumsticks were raised high before they came down onto the resounding surface of a snare drum. Soft beats rose to a crescendo, faster and always more challenging in rhythm until they broke off leaving the steady pounding of the base drum. Suddenly the base drum increased in volume and became harder. It took a couple of minutes and a blond boy sitting down on the edge of the stage to make the audience realise that the louder beats weren't due to the base drum but to the bass guitar the newcomer was playing. Then the bass rhythm changed and a tall, dark-haired woman took her seat in front of an electronic piano, finally adding the chords of a fast modern jazz song.

And then Seto's mouth dropped open. That hair. It couldn't be, could it? Yami had to be a fan of the band, styling his hair the same way as this boy. And yet, every confident stride as he entered the stage seemed familiar to Seto. Numbly, he realised the crowd was suddenly applauding, but he had eyes only for the boy on stage, whose hands were now clasping a purple electronic guitar. But then Seto stopped thinking at all when the boy began to play. Damn, he was good! Slender fingers of both hands, fast as lightning, were running up and down the neck of the guitar, as the other musicians, good as they were, faded to the background. Seto was mesmerized until the song ended.

In the middle of furious clapping and cheering, a blonde woman walked onstage, a microphone in her hand.

"Good evening!", she greeted the audience, "The Moonbirds welcome you at the 'Melody River'! It's great you're all here to have fun with us. I'm Mai and this is the band, Bakura, Malik, Isis and Atemu!"

Seto shook his head. No, it wasn't Yami, she had called the guitarist Atemu. It couldn't be his brother either, his name was Yugi, he remembered. So Yami had to be a crazy fan of that band. Would he be down there, with the screaming crowd?

Just when the second song started and Seto prepared to leave the gallery to find Yami, Ryou approached him again. Only then did Seto realise he looked exactly the same as the drummer of the "Moonbirds".

"Is that your brother down there?", he asked, curiously.

Ryou laughed softly. "Yes, this is my brother. But I'm afraid I can't talk to you now, Sir, we are getting busy at the bar. I'm supposed to give you this, though."

Taking the small sheet of paper out of Ryou's hand, Seto opened it and read.

_My dear Seto,_

_I will explain everything later. If you have time, I'd like to meet you after the concert, at the backdoor (have to stay away from those screaming girls). I'll try to get out earlier than the other band members. I hope you're enjoying the concert. The last song's for you – I wrote it only two weeks ago._

_Sending you a kiss,_

_Yami_

Seto took a deep breath and let his hand run through his hair distractedly as he directed his gaze at the guitarist on the stage below. Then he made his way towards the stairs. He had to see for himself now.

The song was slow which made it easier to pass trough the crowd at the edge of the dance floor, but it took two more songs until he managed to get to one of the giant amplifiers and stand behind it. There was quite a large crowd as well, but being the tallest by far he had a fairly good view of the stage.

Watching the young guitarist he didn't have any doubts that it was indeed Yami. The way he moved, so gracefully, bending over, his hair falling into his face and tossing it back, eyes shut, completely entranced… everything was screaming at him to climb onto the stage and kiss the smaller boy senseless.

Blushing, Seto looked away just as a new song began. Soon he lost himself in the music, felt the parting waves above him, around him, the guitar's sound breaking through all of them, like a leaf floating in a river. And then he heard the blonde woman's voice again.

"This is our last song, our newest song. It was written only two weeks ago by our guitarist Atemu for someone he met. It's called "Doubts".

A guitar chord was struck softly, tenderly and she began to sing, a capella, without any of the other instruments accompanying her. Her voice was beautiful and the melody was not too slow, not too sweet and not too melancholic. Just perfect in Seto's opinion, as he stood, listening entranced.

_If we meet again,_

_Could you be my biggest fan? _

_Could you be the one to stand_

_All my moods and all my pains?_

The guitar and piano began to play, and after some time bass and drums followed until in the second verse they all were playing.

_Would you hold my hand,_

_Would you listen to my band?_

_Would you carry all my weight_

_When I'm sleepy and it's late?_

Louder and louder the guitar became, rising to a solo that had the audience floating on the sound, drowning in a sea of jazz chords. But all Seto had eyes for was the guitarist whose hands were dancing on the neck of the guitar, up and down, high and low. For the third verse the guitar was joined by the piano and they held a gentle conversation with each other, carrying the blonde's voice.

_Could you hold me dear _

_Even when I can't be near?_

_Could you let me go_

_When at times I need it so?_

Again a guitar solo followed, faster this time, technically certainly even more difficult until, closing his eyes, Seto could feel the music wash over him like the sea, like the tide. And then, the guitar slowing and fading, the voice, a capella again, ended the song.

_Do you think that I could be_

_Just the one you want to see_

_Every morning, every day?_

_Then I'd promise you to stay. _

For a moment there was utter silence and Seto could feel the goose bumps the song had produced on his neck and arms. Then loud cheering, applauding, even screaming broke loose and made him snap out of his trance-like state.

Suddenly the stage lights went out leaving the room in total darkness, and when the normal lighting was switched on the "Moonbirds" were gone.

Turning on his heels, Seto went up the marble stairs again, looking for Ryou and asking him for the back door. He was shown an emergency exit leading there and left through that door with a wink and a goodbye from the white-haired waiter. Following yet another staircase his thoughts went back to the song. He had to admit he had liked it a lot, but it had also made him think. Yami had doubts about him and about where they were standing. Where were they standing anyways? Did he want what Yami had offered, did he want to be all that to the little punk? Could he….

Suddenly there were loud voices coming from the door at the end of the corridor. It sounded like someone was fighting at the back door of the "Melody River". Where Yami should be waiting for him.

Without thinking, Seto began to run, throwing open the door and stumbled into a barely illuminated backstreet.

"…pretty face", he heard a deep, alcohol-slurred voice, "Someone so pretty is all but looking for a good fuck, don't you think so?" Spotting a huge dark shape pressing someone into a wall, all rational thought left him and Seto lunged forward, roughly jerked the man back and punched him in the face.

Everything was a blur. He barely registered Yami standing next to him, still in his stage clothes, holding him back as he attempted to attack the unconscious man again. Only when Yami had managed to pull him back and held him against his body he noticed that there were two other men lying unconscious on the street.

Panting harshly he held the smaller boy closer. "Did you finish them off?" he wanted to know. Yami nodded and again Seto was struck by the fact that it was ironically Yami holding and comforting him when he was halfway out of his mind with rage at those torturing the other.

"Yami", he whispered, "I don't want you to be alone tonight. Do you want to stay at my house? You can sleep in our guestroom and I'll drive you home tomorrow."

Again Yami nodded, snuggling a little more into Seto's arms. He stayed there when Seto called Isono and only parted from him when he picked up his guitar, that had been lying on the floor, fortunately wrapped in a strong leather case, and when they climbed into the limo, where he promptly leaned his head against Seto's shoulder.

The Kaiba mansion was dark when they arrived there, parking in the garage. Isono bowed to his employer and when he had left, Seto took Yami's hand and lead him up into the guest room. He couldn't explain why he was doing this, couldn't see a single logical reason for Yami to be here with him, but he also knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep for a second tonight if he didn't know Yami was safely asleep in his house.

After he had undressed and donned a black bath robe he went to Yami's room and saw that the other was still awake, kneeling on his bed and looking at him with those incredible eyes. He swallowed. The room was dark, curtains drawn shut in front of the large window and it was silent but for a night bird's voice somewhere in his garden.

Allowing himself to step closer Seto came to stand in front of Yami, staring down at him. When he saw the insecurity in the other's eyes, barely visible in the light streaming out of the hallway, he was reminded of the words of Yami's song. Acting on impulse he leaned down and kissed Yami's forehead, then, frightened by his actions, he turned and walked towards the door.

Before he left, though, he murmured with his back to Yami, "You were breathtaking tonight. Thank you for the song." Then he left as quickly as he could, his heart beating at twice its usual speed.


	6. Flawless

**Author's Notes: **

Sorry I made you wait again, I wasn't too happy with chapter 7 for a while so I couldn't release this…a little warning: this is as close as I can see Seto coming to falling head over heels for someone, so in this chapter and the next he might be even a little more OOC. It is one of the reasons why I withheld this for so long – I was worried he might be too OOC. But that's for you to decide. This is how I like him.  
As you know, mail addresses don't work...had to shorten them for FFNet.

**Special Notes:**

_Dedication:_ Two people I know celebrated their birthdays a short while ago. Happy birthday again Pysche and Rogue Fox! This is a late birthday dedication for the two of you!

_Thanks to_: mic for help and encouragement (a kiss for you), and of course to all of you who review this and show me you like it! I really appreciate it.

**6. Flawless**

The curtains were shut but through the crack of the window behind them the sweetly smelling air of a warm summer night was filling the room. Somewhere in the corner, next to the desk which was covered in shadows an electrical device blinked steadily, like a tiny red eye. It continued to do so even as the wind coming in through the window became cold and carried the humidity of the morning dew in its wake.

That was when the alarm on Seto's clock went off, rudely waking him from a pleasant dream he couldn't remember later. Blindly, he searched for the button to switch it off in the still dark room, then, having succeeded in regaining the silence, he turned his face back into the pillow, trying to absorb the warmth for another moment or two.

But his waking mind was soon filled with the recollection of his schedule and duties and finally, with a sigh, he climbed out of the bed, drawing open the curtains. The fresh morning air drove the last remnants of sleepiness from his mind and he looked at the small streak of rose colour on the horizon in an uncharacteristic flight of fancy.

Quickly, he dressed, and was halfway out of his room when he heard the sound, and knew in the same instant that he had been an idiot the night before. It wasn't a loud noise, just the springs of a mattress creaking as someone turned around in his sleep, coming from the guestroom of course.

For a moment Seto gripped his head as if trying to stop a beginning headache, then he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms in thought. How could he have forgotten about Kaiba Corp., promising Yami he'd drive him home today? Well, Seto Kaiba didn't break his promises.

Taking out his mobile phone and retreating into his room, he called his secretary, explaining that there had been an unexpected incident which required him staying at home that morning, asking her to send him some papers and contracts to work on. The young woman complied without asking questions and a minute later Seto had the documents he needed as well as a changed schedule while the secretary was cancelling his appointments for the morning.

Leaning back into his chair he made a mental note to smile at her more often. One competent employee at least, he thought, realising he already paid her a top salary that he would hardly be able to raise.

A look at his clock informed him that it was only 5.00 am now, hardly a time to wake anyone else yet. So, waiting for the laptop to boot up he took a last look at the horizon where the sun was finally rising.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Seto leaned back again, running his hand through his hair and closing his eyes briefly. It was time for a little break, besides he couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. To save the half-finished documents from his computer-loving brother, he locked his room as he left and made his way down the corridor, carefully listening at the door to the guestroom.

When there was no sound he went on to the kitchen, busying himself with making coffee. Even as he began preparing toasts for Mokuba he remembered his little brother had two free periods today, which meant he would stay at the mansion until at least 9.30 am and probably not get up for another hour. Putting the toast away, he sat down at the table, trying to wait patiently and suppress the redundant urge to check on Yami.

Ten minutes later he was relieved of this particular conflict as the door suddenly opened and a mass of colourful, dishevelled hair sticking in through the crack announced the appearance of his guest.

"Good morning", Seto said quickly to avoid the expected awkwardness, and was rewarded with a sleepy smile. In reaction his stomach did all kinds of crazy things, which, he reasoned, might just be because he hadn't eaten yesterday evening and neither that morning.

Yami strolled fully into the room, barefooted, wearing Mokuba's orange bathrobe which Seto had given him yesterday evening and which clashed wonderfully with his tousled hair. Sitting down opposite from Seto, he blinked and wiped sleep out of his eyes, and Seto thought he really had to eat something now, lest his stomach would continue doing those flips.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, trying to hide his inexperience with everyday morning conversation as he and Mokuba usually only exchanged a few sarcastic comments about getting up early and what they would be doing at school and at work that day.

With another grin Yami nodded, then held up his finger to show Seto he had to say something. Clasping something imaginary in his hand he performed brushing movements along his hair, then along his teeth. "Oh!", Seto realised. "The bathroom…well, follow me, I'll show you. We might not have a spare toothbrush though."

Yami shrugged that information off with a dismissive gesture.

Truth to be told, Seto didn't even possess a hairbrush. His brown strands usually fell where they would and looked alright anyway, not that he particularly cared. Mokuba, though, being the adolescent he was, took great care of his hair, thus he had to have a hairbrush somewhere.

Finding the required item in the upstairs bathroom, he left Yami on his own to wash himself, telling him he could use the shower and returned to the kitchen for another round of waiting.

Fifteen minutes later he felt a sense of déjà vu as Yami strolled into the room in the orange bathrobe for a second time. "So…would you like coffee? This one's cold already, but I could make some more. Or tea? You could have milk or cocoa too, and to eat…"

He trailed off as Yami's hand crept towards him on the table, palm opening and inviting him to put his own hand into it. Swallowing, he looked away, not feeling ready to do this right now. When he dared to return his gaze to the punk, the other had pulled the blue conversation book out of nowhere, and was already writing in it.

_I wanted to thank you for yesterday evening, Seto. For coming to the concert, meeting me afterwards and then letting me stay at your house. I might have been able to finish off those guys on my own, but it was nice you stood up for me and I admit I have felt much more comfortable at your house than I would have alone at mine._

Seto didn't know what to say at first, then pulled himself together and mumbled, "It's alright"

Taking the book again, Yami continued to write.

_As for breakfast, do you have toast with butter? Or just plain bread? And milk would be nice. Thank you_

Just as Seto got up to get Yami's breakfast there was the sound of footsteps on the corridor outside and then the door flew open with a loud banging sound.

"Good morning Nisa….", Mokuba trailed off, staring at Yami who looked up in shock and surprise. "Uhm. Who is that, Seto?", the young boy demanded.

Seto cleared his throat. "This is Yami, Mokuba"

"Yami…alright. And why is he wearing my bath…Oh!", with a surprised exclamation the raven haired boy slapped his hand onto his mouth, giving Seto a look that implied pretty much everything. Then he turned his head to get a good look at Yami, nonchalantly allowing his eyes to scrutinise the other, as if sizing him up before nodding curtly and offering a friendly handshake. "Hello Yami. I'm Mokuba, Seto's brother." Then a sly grin stole onto his face and he asked, "So did you enjoy your night here?"

"Mokuba", Seto stated, rolling his eyes, putting Yami's breakfast onto the table, briefly touching the punk's hand to reassure him, and earning a light squeeze in reward. It seemed his guest had gotten over the initial shock. "Honestly, act your age"

"But I was just trying to start a conversation here", the younger brother pouted, trying to look innocent. "You should be glad I didn't ask where he dumped his clothes so he needs to wear my bathrobe. Just kidding, Yami, I don't care where you left them."

Seto, sitting down with a sigh, grabbed a slice of bread and threw it at his brother. He appeared to be very calm but was in fact attempting to hide his nervousness. "Here, get something into your mouth. It has to be shut up."

"Cool", Mokuba commented, smoothly fishing the food out of the air with practised ease. "Could you throw some honey too? Anyway, it's nice to get to know you, Yami. Will you stay here at ours for a while?"

Only at that moment did Seto realise he had not told Mokuba anything about Yami, about his disability or his way of life. How would his little brother react? Would he understand what it was like for Yami and for him, the changes Seto had made in his life to match it with Yami's?

Feeling the punk's eyes on him, he swallowed, then began to explain. "Mokuba, I didn't tell you yet, I hope you are not angry with me. Yami can't speak."

Mokuba looked up, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "You mean, he can't speak temporarily, or he doesn't want to speak, or…?"

"He is mute."

Mokuba's mouth fell open slightly, the confused look still on his features as he turned from Seto to Yami and saw the other boy's wistful smile. "Oh", he whispered. "Uh, I'm sorry, Yami. This is…new for me."

Nodding understandingly, Yami gave him a charming smile and, grabbing his conversation book again, he quickly wrote a message for Mokuba.

_Hello Mokuba. It's nice to get to know you, too. I had a wonderful night – in the guestroom. Still, I'm afraid I will have to leave soon. Your brother promised to drive me home, I must remind him, I think. I am sorry about your bathrobe and as soon as I figure out where indeed I left my clothes yesterday, you will get it back._

Laughing out loud, the dark haired boy put down the book. "No problem. Like I said, I was just kidding. So, Seto, why aren't you at the company? Something wrong?"

Once more Mokuba had managed to ask the one question that had Seto blush while his guest looked up from his milk in surprise.

"Well, no", he answered. "I called my secretary and told her I'd be there in the afternoon"

"Wow", his little brother stated admiringly, "I think the last time you did that was when I was 10 and sick with the flu for three weeks"

This time at least he wasn't alone with his blush. Yami's face, too, had turned slightly pink and he didn't take his eyes off Seto, which made him uncomfortable in a pleasant way that he himself didn't quite understand.

However, Mokuba seemed satisfied with their reaction, judging from the grin on his face.

"Well, Nisama, I want to be earlier today, have to discuss the biology project with Rebecca. Could you help me find the box with the leaves I saved for the project? Thanks! Have a good day, Yami, and see you soon I hope!"

With that he devoured the last bit of bread, licked honey off his fingers and jumped up. With a final wave of his hand he was out of the door. Shaking his head, Seto went after him, not knowing what to make of the other's behaviour and admittedly wondering if Mokuba disapproved of him taking Yami home like this.

Outside in the corridor, though, he was greeted with a firm hug and, as he bent down to return the gesture of affection, a small whisper in his ear. "I have the box with me, it was just a trick so I could tell you not to worry, Nisama. I like him. You're going to do this, I know it."

With that Mokuba left for real, calling for Isono with a happy smile on his face.

When the door fell shut behind his energetic and far too wise brother, Seto couldn't hold back a small grin of relief, convinced he must have been graced with the best little brother a CEO could have.

Returning to the kitchen he sat down once more, staring at Yami presenting another message to him.

_Thought I could use my time well. Thanks for breakfast, Seto. Your brother is nice, I like him. I hope he wasn't too shocked. And I also wanted to thank you for staying at home for me. I know how important your job is to you and it means a lot to me. As much as I like your house I'm expected at the "Melody River" at 1.00 pm, getting our band equipment. So I have to take you up on your offer to drive me home._

"Of course", Seto replied, although he did not really want the other to leave just yet. "Follow me, I'm going to get your clothes and when you're dressed we'll be leaving."

Walking out of the room he retrieved the punk's stage clothes, washed and ironed by one of his maids on his orders, then sent Yami into the bathroom to put them on before leading him down to the garage.

They drove in silence in one of Seto's sports cars, watching the pedestrians with Yami occasionally pointing out something interesting or amusing. The silence they shared during the ride was easy and comfortable and Seto was more and more pleased with his decision to let Yami stay for the night. Finally they reached Sycamore Avenue and stopped in front of Yami's house where the smaller boy smiled and handed him a previously prepared paper with "Thank you" written on it.

Seto, staring at the paper, suddenly realised how much of an effort Yami made to be able to talk to him, and came to the conclusion that it was time to reciprocate, if only to show off a little. Mokuba's 'You're going to do this, I know it' still ringing in his ears he held up the palm of his left hand as if offering a sweet, then put the right hand on top of it, palm facing left, and slid it forward until its heel rested against the tips of his fingers.

Yami's mouth fell open and his eyes grew wide. "You're welcome", Seto repeated the gesture's meaning in words, very softly, feeling his heart beat against his chest. The next thing he knew was Yami's mouth on his, wild like a storm, shutting off his every thought. Passion left him breathless when the other pulled back, quickly turning around and all but ran along the path leading toward the house.

When he started the engine Seto felt a wet drop on his cheek and brushed it off with his index finger, wondering if it could have been a tear.

* * *

From: Otouto  
To: TheOtherVoice

_Yami, this is Mokuba._

_I asked my brother to give me your mail address to get the chance to talk to you and get to know you better. _

_So…where to start? Seto told me you're a musician and play in a jazz band for a living. I think that's cool! I'm not that much into jazz, but I'd love to be able to play the electronic guitar – well, I think everyone in my class wants to do that. We always watch the rock concerts on TV and imitate the guitarists. _

_Anyways, what is it like to be a musician? It must be a great job, but certainly not that easy._

_I heard it's difficult for a musician to have a relationship because music will always be their first love and they would do anything for it._

_Do you have other hobbies? Maybe we could do something together one day. You don't have to be able to talk to play basketball with me. I have to warn you, though, I'm the best basketball player in my class. It's because I'm fairly tall, and fast. _

_See ya!_

_Mokuba_

_P.S.: I like your hair style…Do you think you could help me dye some of my strands red? Or violet? _

6th August, 3.57 pm

* * *

From: TheOtherVoice  
To: Otouto

_Hello Mokuba!_

_I'm glad we get a chance to talk, thanks for writing to me! I'd love to get to know you better as well._

_That's true, I'm the lead guitarist of the "Moonbirds", and we're a jazz band. I couldn't survive without jazz music, and playing the guitar is like breathing for me. I don't know if your generation knows Jimmy Hendrix? When I was your age I dreamed about being able to play like him. _

_If you want to I can show you some chords on the guitar. Or maybe you want to get to know the rest of the band? I don't know if Bakura would let you get near his drums – he has a shrine for them, no kidding – but I'm sure the others would let you have a look at their instruments too._

_Well, my life is often stressful and there are times when I'm so busy that I'm hardly at home, not counting the tours. Yeah, I know, probably not the best basis for a relationship…You are worried about your brother, aren't you? I can understand that, and I have to admit the only relationship I've ever had before went downhill because of my musical career. _

_But I'll be trying harder this time, I promise._

_I don't know if Seto told you, but I love playing Duel Monsters. That's the only hobby I can afford next to playing the guitar. About basketball…Sounds like fun. Maybe I could teach you how to play the guitar and you could teach me how to play basketball?_

_So…what does Seto think about you having red and violet strands? I can't help but be suspicious you want me to do them so he wouldn't find out until it's too late… _

_See you!_

_Yami_

_8th August, 8.45 pm

* * *

_

Seto took a step forward, stepping closer to the lake on the edge of which Yami stood, facing him and nodding approvingly before performing the next sign. Both his hands pointed at the ground, first next to his left hip, then next to his right. His left hand, thumb and index finger shaped like an L, moved from the right to the left side of his body.

"Easy", Seto said, "It's 'move left'" and he took a step to the left.

Smiling Yami gave the next instruction. Index and middle finger were placed beneath his eyes, then his hand swung around and pointed forward. Both hands fisted, save for the thumb, were placed against each other before the right one performed a small circle and returned to the position. Finally one fist moved forward, thumb pointing at Seto.

He thought hard. The first sign was 'look' and the last 'yourself'. The middle sign was a circle, so perhaps it meant 'around'. Nodding decisively Seto turned once on the spot, looking at Yami expectantly. The mute boy shook his head with a smile, repeated the 'look' movement, as if to tell Seto to watch him closely, and performed his instruction himself, turning his head slightly to look behind himself.

"Oh, so it's 'behind'", Seto questioned and Yami nodded. "Ok, next one."

The smaller boy, grinning fiendishly, placed index and middle fingers on his palm, facing up, moved the fingers up and down quickly, then formed a circle with his right hand, moving the left one into the circle and finally tapped his chin with three fingers of his left hand.

"Ohhh no, absolutely not!", Seto protested, mock-outraged, "I'm not jumping into the lake, I'm wearing clothes, expensive clothes, and it's far too cold today."

Yami winked at him and shrugged his shoulders, then stretched his hands out and pulled them back quickly. He moved his hand towards Seto, palm open and let both his thumbs brush down the front of his shirt.

This time Seto smirked. "'Leave your clothes?' Are you sure? You do realise that the lesson will come to an end before long if I do that?"

Instead of an answer, the little punk sauntered over sexily, eyes half-lidded, and began to open the first buttons on Seto's shirt. A thrilling lightning-fast sensation moved through his body as he leaned into the busy hands and wondered how many clothes would fall this time. Usually Yami stopped at his boxers and Seto wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

His thoughts were cut short when the other boy grasped the collar of his shirt and walked backwards, drawing him closer to the lake. For a second Seto feared he would lead him right into it, fully clothed, but Yami turned at the last moment and pulled him towards a large rock on the edge of the lake which had recently become their favourite place to enjoy each other's company. Yami slipped out of his shirt and trousers and Seto followed short. Granted, even if they were still wearing boxers, the fabric didn't leave a lot to the imagination.

Sitting down on the stone and pulling Seto next to him Yami began to tenderly kiss his face, brushing lips against his forehead, then moving them down to catch his eyelashes between them with incredible gentleness and patience. Seto's hands stroked Yami's thighs just above his knees, occasionally moving over his hips toward the small of his back.

Small sighs escaped Seto's mouth when Yami turned his head a little to lick his temple, kissing his way down to his ear. Dipping his right hand down and into the water beneath the stone with some effort, Seto brought the wet digits to the little punk's back, drawing cold lines there that made Yami shiver and press closer into his warmth.

When tiny rivulets of water were running all over Yami's back and he could feel the smaller boy's fast breathing against his neck, Seto spun him around and proceeded to lick the water off the other's skin, arms around his chest. Yami pulled those hands against his lips, kissing and licking his palms. Finishing his task on Yami's back, Seto placed his head on the other's shoulder and they looked at the lake, watching the sun vanish behind the trees and colouring the lake in gold, orange and crimson.

* * *

Seto sighed. "We've barely spent an hour together, walking around. And you're already telling me you are going to leave in another thirty minutes. Don't tell me you are rehearsing again tonight."

Yami, rolling his eyes, crossed his arms and walked ahead of him, making Seto growl with anger. This was not fair. He hadn't seen Yami the whole week because at least one of them had always been busy, and now that he finally got the chance Yami was leaving again.

He bit his lip in frustration. There was no point in spending the little time they had being angry at each other.

Catching up with Yami he walked next to him in silence for a few minutes, feeling completely at a loss and wondering, not for the first time, if he shouldn't have turned his back at the other and walked away that night when they had first met at the "Bluebird's Nocturne".

They had left the busy shopping streets of the inner part of the city, moving on towards Yami's home in one of the exterior districts. It was a Sunday afternoon and the streets were almost deserted, as were the park, the parking lots and the little playground. Suddenly, Yami stopped and turned his head to look at the swings in the middle of the small space of grass. Without so much as a glance at Seto, he then went right into that direction, sat down on one of the swings, pushing himself up into the air and swinging to and fro.

Quietly, Seto followed watching as Yami swung higher and higher, staring at the clouds moving in the sky above them. To his amazement a small smile appeared on Yami's face after a few minutes and his eyes began to sparkle in the most entrancing way even as he seemed to leave reality behind at the ground, moving freely in a place of memories and childhood joys. .

Eventually, Yami turned his head and his gaze fell on Seto, leaning against one of the posts holding up the bar with the swing attached to it. As the smaller boy stared straight down into his eyes, Seto felt a sting in his heart and had to look away. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed the swing came to a stop and a few seconds later Yami leaned against the post right next to him, searching his eyes again..

Seto swallowed hard. "You like flying, don't you?", he whispered, without a clue why out of all things his mind had come up with this question.

But Yami smiled at him and nodded. Pointing at himself he put his right middle finger over his heart, moving it up and down a couple of times. His index fingers were brought together, then thumb and forefinger were placed in front of his mouth, moved together and apart rapidly.

'I feel like a bird', Seto translated for himself and smiled. "I know", he agreed, "It's a feeling like you have complete control over the world and can go anywhere you want. I loved swings too for that reason, when I was a child."

They stared at each other for another moment and stronger than ever Seto felt that there was something between them that was not physical, that was not even attraction but a far deeper bond.

Then Yami leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Seto's cheek, and finally he pulled Seto with him toward the park where they could spend their last few minutes alone and undisturbed.

* * *

The clock ticked monotonously, unerringly in the still living room of the Kaiba residence, showing that it was already 10.15 pm. Seto sat on the sofa, thinking that his left leg would soon be aching with pins and needles, for another's leg was cutting off his circulation, resting on top of his. Trapped between a delicate body and the soft plush of his sofa he had been sitting on for about 30 minutes already, watching the peaceful face of the sleeping Yami, relishing in the feel of slender arms holding him close, of a soft hand clinging to his shirt, shuddering pleasantly with every deep breath that occasionally ghosted over the side of his throat, moist and cool.

He didn't dare to move, but for his hand running over Yami's wild hair now and then, enjoying its soft texture and inhaling its scent.

The door quietly slid open and Mokuba walked into the room, smiling at the sight of his brother holding the sleeping Yami on the sofa. Seto looked up wide-eyed in surprise but relaxed when he recognised his little brother and answered his smile.

"How long are you going to keep him here?", Mokuba whispered into the ear that wasn't being breathed on by Yami.

Seto stared at his brother for a long second, his stomach fluttering oddly. "As long as possible", he finally whispered back. "Do you think he'd want to stay another night? It's been almost three weeks since that time he stayed over after his concert."

The younger brother looked down at Yami's hand which was still clinging to Seto's t-shirt, then he nodded. "I think he would."


	7. Tactless

**Author's Notes: **

I feel very insecure about this chapter – probably more so than about any of my other chapters. I like the next one much better, but of course I can't leave this out, it's important for the plot after all. I hope you still like it and feel this chapter can live up to your expectations after all. I still don't feel it's done as well as I'd like it to be, but at the moment it's not going to get any better.

**Very small chapter disclaimer: **

Only two names this time – An Italian restaurant named "La Dolce Vita" (unimaginative, like Seto thinks) and a jazz band called "The Sandman's Sisters" (weird name but I've seen worse, trust me). They're both my own creation.

**Thanks to** all my wonderful reviewers! Especially those I didn't get the chance to mail and thank personally!

**7. Tactless**

The sycamore leaves were rustling softly in the gentle night breeze. The black limousine pulled into the parking space in front of the three largest trees, shaded in darkness and starlight. The driver's door opened and a man in a black suit opened the door for Seto to step out as gracefully as he knew how. He walked up to the small house, on the little path between the flowerbeds until the light in the house suddenly went off at the same time as someone stepped out of the door, locking it and walked up to him. They met in the middle of the flowerbeds, and Seto took Yami's hand, pulled it to his lips and softly kissed the knuckles.

He was certain Yami was blushing, although he couldn't see it in the dark. With a smirk he led the smaller boy to the limousine, where Isono held open the door for them. As a businessman he had done this a thousand times, kisses on the backs of a thousand women's hands whose husbands he needed to convince of a business project, so it had felt like a natural gesture to him.. It had been nicer than usual though, and he suspected it was Yami's fault.

However, they were on their way now, Yami's hand still in his as they sat in silence, smiling at each other occasionally whenever the punk didn't get distracted by the stars shining in through the glass roof in the ceiling of the car.

Seto meanwhile took his time to admire Yami's outfit. He wore a black suit, as Seto had requested, but hadn't settled for the usual white shirt underneath. Obviously he liked himself better in black and crimson, and a black leather collar, and Seto too felt white and common just didn't suit the little guitarist. He needed colour and accessories as other people needed shoes to make their attire complete.

Seto leaned back, looking down on himself and nodding. He was content with his black dragon embroidery coat. Even if it had to be formal tonight, both of them remained true to their own style of clothes.

Finally they arrived at the restaurant. Smiling, Seto again climbed out of the car. He had waited an entire week until he had been able to see Yami again since his last visit, the band being busy, the company being busy, and he thought it was worth a little celebration. Tonight had to be good for Yami, he decided. The other boy shouldn't even notice his disadvantage anymore, he would take care of that.

Together, though not hand in hand this time, they walked up to the most expensive Italian Restaurant in town, _La Dolce Vita_, which was an entirely idiotic and unimaginative name, in Seto's opinion. A waiter welcomed them at the door, and Seto nodded at the considerable effort these people must have made to create at least a remotely Italian atmosphere. Decoration, pictures and music momentarily made him close his eyes and remember the only business trip in his life that had ever taken him to Rome, a city that had impressed him in some ways none of the cities in his home country could.

Waiters stopped mid-movement to bow to them, something Seto didn't even notice anymore but flustered Yami greatly as they walked towards a small table for two, next to an open window with a beautiful view of the night sky. Seto first took off Yami's jacket then his own coat and two waiters pulled out the chairs for them to sit down.

As soon as the waiters were finally gone, Yami lifted his hands and began to sign. _This is strange. I don't think I can get used to it_

"You will", Seto assured him quietly, "And don't worry if you don't immediately, we won't be at restaurants like this one very often. I don't like the fuss either, but they tell me the food is exquisite"

Yami nodded in understanding and his gaze once more travelled through the length of the room, taking in the wooden furniture, the windows, the stylish lamps. The waiters returned with white bread, a plate of olives and a small bowl of olive oil for each of them, then handed them two menus and stood back, waiting for their order.

Seto quickly scanned the aperitifs, deciding on a Martini, then raised a questioning eyebrow at Yami. The smaller boy shrugged and lifted the menu, gesturing to the waiter to come and take up his order.

"Wait", Seto said, putting his hand on top of Yami's, effectively blocking the movement. He peered into the other's menu and noticed where his finger was pointing. Leaning back he nodded and addressed the waiter, "A Campari Soda for the gentleman here, and a Martini for me. That is all."

Disappearing with a nod, the waiter left them to themselves. An uneasy look remained on Yami's face, but he smiled at Seto and relaxed under the firm grip he still had on his hand, resting on top of the table cloth now.

Negligently, Seto broke off a piece of bread and dipped it into the olive oil before putting it into his mouth. Quickly Yami imitated him, happily chewing. Seto grinned and shook his head in order to hide it. "Don't eat too much bread. We still have an antipasto to go, then the main course and then dessert. Hmm, I think I'll take Carpaccio first. What would you like?"

The smaller boy contemplated the options again, then chose something, turning the menu to show Seto what he wanted. "Very good choice", he commented, smiling, "Mozzarella with tomato. That is one of my favourites too."

For a second time the waiter stepped around their table, bringing their aperitifs. Seto took the chance to order light Chianti for the both of them. When Yami tried to catch the waiter's attention again, Seto shook his head and ordered both his and the little punk's antipasto.

Carefully, they sipped their drinks, while Yami signed again, starting a conversation.

_How was your day?_

"Oh, alright, really the same as usual", Seto commented. Talking about his work was something he just wasn't used to doing yet. It had been an intimate and secretive part of his life for such a long time that he simply couldn't come out with it so easily. "I finally finished that program I've been working on for three weeks."

_That's great,_ Yami replied, _I am very happy for you. When are you going to…it?_

"Excuse me, could you repeat the last part?"

More slowly this time the mute boy repeated the movement, both fisted hands, palms facing in front of his chest, were pivoted forward and down in unison.

"Hmm", Seto guessed, "since we were talking about my program…'present' maybe?", which earned him a satisfied nod from his conversation partner. "Well, in a little more than a week, I still have to do a few test runs."

_You will be very busy next week, I take it,_ Yami questioned with his hands, a look of disappointment on his face.

"Well, not that much" Seto shrugged. "The hardest part of it is already done, I should have more time than the last two weeks, at least"

The other gave him a smile. _I'm relieved to hear that_

Two plates with their antipasti were placed on their table together with a bottle of wine, complete with a waiter rattling off the many qualities of its contents. Yami, despite not having a bad taste in wine, didn't seem particularly interested, but fortunately the waiter was soon done with his speech and vanished from sight.

"So…", Seto took up their conversation again after briefly tasting his Carpaccio. "How was your band rehearsal?"

_Not bad,_ Yami answered, glancing down at his plate, _We have two new songs for the concert on Wednesday. The concert in….._

"In Tokyo?" Seto had to guess again for he had no idea how a city's name could be expressed in sign language. Fortunately Yami had told him about the concert in one of his mails. Privately, he made a mental note to ask Mazaki Anzu about that particular aspect of signing.

Yami nodded _Yes. But I won't have any rehearsals till Wednesday, because the others are already in Tokyo. I told them I'd come on Tuesday. So, theoretically, we could see each other again this weekend_

"I hope I understand you correctly", Seto asked for reaffirmation, just to be safe. There were still so many gaps in understanding he had to fill with logical guesses. "You want to meet me this weekend because you will go to Tokyo later?"

_Exactly. Would you like?_

Seto nodded with a smile. "Saturday, 4th September, 6.30 pm at your house? What do you think?"

With another nod Yami agreed and grinned at Seto. _Be prepared. I am going to choose where we will go this time_ Winking, he waved his fork at Seto and finally finished his Mozzarella.

The waiters reappeared to take their next order and Yami quickly signed, _You don't have to order for me, I am not ….._

"What was that?", Seto demanded. Once again Yami repeated the movement but it didn't make any more sense to him. "You know what, it's ok, I'll just order for both of us. What do you like for main course and desert?"

Tentatively the waiter stepped closer to Yami. "If you would like, gentleman, I could recommend someth…"

"Leave him alone", Seto snapped. When the waiter all but jumped back Yami gave him a small glare for scaring the poor man but he ignored the other boy. "I will take gnocchi al gorgonzola and tiramisu for dessert. And my friend would like…" He gave Yami a look to which the other narrowed his eyes at him again but pointed at a meal on the menu.

"He would like lasagne al forno. No dessert?" Yami shook his head and Seto stared at him a little harder, trying to find out what was suddenly wrong with him.

Bowing to Seto, the waiter took his leave and silence stretched between the two until Seto lost his patience and picked up the conversation again. "How long will you stay in Tokyo?"

_I don't know. Depends,_ was Yami's curt answer.

"Depends on what?" Seto was slightly exasperated. As far as he knew he hadn't done anything that would give Yami a reason for treating him like that. He had simply ordered for him so he would have it easier, he had to understand that. It wasn't like Seto had told him what to choose or chosen for him.

It seemed, though, that Yami's good mood was returning, and he risked a tentative smile. _Depends on when we'll meet again_

Seto grinned back at him. "In that case I would recommend you take the fastest flight back to Domino." Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Are you flying alone?"

_Yes, of course._ Yami replied _Why?_

Frowning, Seto explained. "I don't think I like that. I'd feel better if one of the others went with you."

Abruptly, Yami put down the wine glass he had been sipping from and stared unbelievingly at him. Quickly he shrugged, "Well, I know sometimes it can't be avoided and you are an adult after all."

Averting his gaze from Seto's and staring at the table, Yami gave a small nod. Again there was silence and Seto couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was that upset Yami so much. This wasn't about pride, it was about Yami's safety, and the other had to know that just as well as he did.

The waiters chose that moment to reappear with their main course, deliciously looking and smelling wonderful, but the silence was pressing heavily on his senses and dulling the flavour to something unimpressive and unimportant.

This one was different from all the silences he had experienced with Yami. Ever since he had met the other, and even before that, silence had been a part of his life and just as important as conversation. It had in some ways been easier getting used to the silence than to the other's mails or their written conversations, because silence at least had been something familiar, something they shared. But never had silence felt like this, so menacing, so uncomfortable.

"How do you like your meal?", he tried again.

_It's very good,_ Yami replied, somewhat unenthusiastic, and continued to eat.

The waiter interrupted their silence by asking, "Do you need anything else, gentlemen?"

This time Yami didn't look at Seto, simply waved the man over and pointed at his empty glass of water.

"He would like some more water", Seto spoke for him without thinking, and Yami jumped up.

"Yami?" As the other stared down at him, eyes narrowed to small menacing slits, hands clenched at his sides, jaw set firmly, Seto felt a sudden spark of indignant anger. What the hell had he done wrong? Leaning back, he crossed his arms, staring back and demanded quietly, "Is there something you need?"

Obviously that had been wrong as well, for Yami shook his head and pulled his blue conversation book out of his pocket.

He violently ripped a page out of it, while the waiter continued to stare rudely, and scribbled something down, not in his usual languid verve but quick and hacked-off movements, throwing it onto the table along with the money for his food.

Then, without so much as a glance at the perplex Seto, he left the room, leaving him with the unfinished meal.

* * *

He certainly wouldn't call.

Seto sat in front of his home PC, furiously hitting the keys. It was the day after the incident at "La Dolce Vita" and he had just returned from work, skipping lunch and grumbling something inaudible when Mokuba had asked him what had happened.

He saw absolutely no reason for him to call that number. How could he have been foolish enough to go along with this for more than three weeks? He should have known, things like that were not for him. No romance, no dinners with silent strangers, nothing beyond the physical. Yami had left him at the restaurant and to his ultimate embarrassment he had even left the money for his meal. As far as he knew the other didn't even have a reason. He had simply tried to help, and instead of being grateful Yami had jumped up and run out, leaving behind the phone number.

Why would Yami give him a phone number anyways? It was highly suspicious, and certainly part of a strategy he didn't know about. He would play right into that strategy if he called that number now. But if he didn't….he'd never find out.

Seto narrowed his eyes. Obviously Yami wasn't finished with him but was making up some mysterious plan. He didn't like plans being made without him knowing. And wasn't it just another challenge from the mute boy? Well. After all he could end the call as soon as someone picked up on the other end.

Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, Seto checked his watch, then quickly dialled the number Yami had written on that piece of paper he had left for him.

After the second ring he could hear the phone being picked up and a gentle voice demanded, "Hello? Who's speaking?"

"I first need to know who it is I'm speaking to", Seto replied, unwilling to give his identity away.

"Kaiba Seto?", the voice demanded, sounding curious and a little amused. Seto's mouth fell open, eyes narrowing. He had been right about Yami planning something then. He had to find out more.

When he didn't say anything else, the voice on the other end of the line got a slightly nervous undertone. "Uh, are you still there? I'm sorry if I got that wrong…but my brother told me Kaiba Seto was probably going to call me today"

Seto took a deep breath. There was only one logical conclusion, and that meant….

"I'm Mutou Yugi. Please don't hang up, Mr Kaiba. I need to have a word with you."

Well. He wanted to find out, didn't he? Cursing himself, Seto grunted into the phone and leaned back in his chair.

"Well, Mr Kaiba. Yami sent me a mail yesterday evening, basically telling me he was an idiot, giving you my phone number, but he somehow thought perhaps I could be the one to sort this out because I didn't have his temper and that he didn't want to give up on this, on you and him, if you know what I mean. I think you should keep that in mind. Do you want me to help?"

"No", Seto said on impulse. "I don't need anyone's help"

Yugi was silent for a moment. "But you didn't hang up", he then stated quietly. "Can I just ask you something? Do you think Yami needs help?"

Seto didn't answer for he didn't have an answer to that question. Yugi tried anew.

"You see how difficult life is for Yami. Don't you sometimes want to help him?"

"Of course", he snarled indignantly, wondering if he shouldn't just turn his cell phone off after all. This was pointless and angered him to no end. How dared that boy assume anything about him?

"But, to be honest, Kaiba Seto, does Yami really need that help?" Again Seto was silent, getting a distinct impression where this was headed.

"I take it you agree with me that he doesn't. And, if you allow me a little guess, this is what yesterday was about, right? Kaiba Seto, you have to know one thing. My grandfather and myself, and all our friends too, had to go through this, and I can tell you it's not easy, but we all have to accept that Yami doesn't need help and doesn't want it either, most of the time. I can feel that you know very well about pride and being unable to accept help. Wouldn't it be easier for you to understand Yami?"

"No", Seto grunted, "I have no idea why he ran from the restaurant yesterday. I was just trying to help, I ordered for him, so what? And I wondered if it was good for him to fly to Tokyo on his own. That's not about pride, it's about his safety."

"Did he ever tell you about Mahaado?", Yugi wondered and again Seto stayed silent. No, Yami hadn't told him about anybody of that name. There was a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach as he pressed the phone closer to his ear. "Well, Mahaado was his only relationship ever, before…well, this. He keeps telling people it went apart because they didn't have time for each other with Yami playing in the band. That's the official reason Mahaado gave him when he left him. In truth the relationship ended weeks before, at least for Yami, since Mahaado tried to keep him from going away with his band, telling him it was too dangerous for him. It started with simple things like Mahaado doing the shopping for Yami, to make it 'easier' for him. Do you understand now? Yami wants to save this before it is too late. Mahaado was a wonderful boyfriend but he couldn't see Yami as the person he was, as someone that is perfectly capable of being alone."

"Then what does he want me to do?", Seto snapped, tired of the name 'Mahaado' in connection with the term of 'wonderful boyfriend', "Watch him trying to communicate with a dense waiter when I could make it so much easier for him?"

"No", Yugi sighed. "I told you it's difficult. It's more complex than this. You have to know when Yami needs to do things on his own. You learn that by studying him really carefully and getting to know him. After a while you will know when he wants help and when he doesn't."

Seto hated what he was going to say next, but this was Yami's brother and if anyone could help him answer that question, it was him.

"So what should I do now?"

He could almost hear Yugi's smile. "Yami doesn't need a guide-dog or a stick to lean on. He needs someone by his side, someone who genuinely cares. I know you can do that, Kaiba Seto. Make sure that he knows, too."

Somehow it made sense, and somehow, hearing Yugi talk about this, it didn't sound so difficult anymore. "Mutou Yugi", he asked with a small smirk, "have you ever thought about studying psychology? You would be good at it"

With that he hung up.

* * *

Nervously, Seto sat at the park bench, glancing at his watch. It was Saturday, 4th September, 7.17 pm, which meant Yami was two minutes late. That was, if he appeared at all and that depended on if he had gotten his mail and decided to come. He hadn't received an answer yet, which he found strange. Still he had gone to the park, trying to hope for the best.

The sun was steadily crawling towards the horizon as minute for agonizing minute ticked by. 'Only a few more moments then I'm giving up and leaving' he was thinking when suddenly a patch of red and black appeared at the entrance to the park. Sitting up straighter he watched Yami come closer. He was dressed in black leather pants and a red shirt with a black Chinese dragon, and he didn't smile as he came to stand in front of Seto's bench.

"Hello Yami", he said quietly. The other boy nodded in greeting and sat down next to him.

Silence fell heavily and Seto listened to the wind whispering in the trees above them, cursing himself again.

Glancing at Yami, he noticed that the other was watching him out of the corner of his eye.

It was something about those deep red eyes that made him finally say something, but it was not what he had originally planned to say.

"I am sorry about what happened at the Italian restaurant. I didn't mean to make you feel like this, I know what it feels like when someone underestimates you. I'll try to let you do things on your own, but you have to know that I just wanted to make things easier for you."

He wanted to slap himself. Not once in his life had he sounded so pathetic.

But Yami looked up at him with a strange gleam in his unique eyes and even as the other's closeness and intent gaze made his breathing speed up he wondered if what he had said hadn't been so bad after all. Then Yami began to sign, It's alright. I'm sorry too, I got so angry back then, and desperate

"You mean because you've experienced it all before, with someone else?" Somehow Seto couldn't keep jealousy out of his voice, even though he had meant it to be merely a statement.

Blushing a little, Yami nodded.

At that moment he looked so beautiful, sunlight in his hair and on his flustered face, that Seto decided he was worth losing a bit of his dignity, regardless of the consequences. He slid closer on the bench and put his hand onto Yami's, interlacing their fingers. When he met no resistance, except from his own pride, he continued to talk.

"Yami. I'm going to learn this, and I'm not going to give up until I can read what you want me to do or to say in your eyes. Give me time."

Then, gently, entranced beyond rational thought, he reached for Yami's face, lifting his chin which he cradled in his palms and softly pressed his cheek to the other's. Feeling Yami's breath catch in his throat he smiled and moved on, nuzzling his face against the smaller boy's skin, breathing whispers of his name into his ear until Yami's arms came up to circle his waist, palms flat against his back and pressing closer.

As he felt Yami accepting him and melting into him in a simple change of his sitting posture, Seto began to kiss him, letting his lips play with Yami's first, nudging and nipping them until the other's hands moved from his back to his face, holding him still while Yami finally tilted his head to catch Seto's lips in a long, deep kiss that sent shudders down his spine.

Suddenly, Yami pulled back, very gently, pressing kisses up and down Seto's cheekbones in a flight of desperate need to taste and keep the taste on his tongue for as long as possible. Finally, he leaned back, leaving Seto's face completely, his hands dropping to his sides.

Then he pulled out his conversation book and a pen. Seto felt the sting of reject in his heart and wondered nervously what was happening. Yami didn't look happy, didn't even look remotely composed. His hand was shaking a little as he wrote.

Eventually, Yami handed him the book, refusing to look at him, and stared at a group of children playing in a sand pit not far away. Closing his eyes briefly, Seto tried to regain his composure and began to read.

_My dear Seto,_

_I wish I hadn't been so angry at you, but I was scared of losing you the same way I lost my last boyfriend. And so I went and did the one thing my last boyfriend wouldn't have allowed me to do. _

_You know, three days ago our manager came up with the idea of going on a tour for a month, starting with the concert in Tokyo. There has been an offer from a music producer who heard us at the Melody River, looking for a band that would go on tour with the Sandman's Sisters, a very well known jazz band. The others agreed, even if Isis wasn't too happy (you know she has a boyfriend herself). At first I was against it. But then…I got so angry and I…I agreed. I'm going to be away for a month, Seto. _


	8. Sleepless

**Author's Notes: **

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Uhh, I shouldn't have said anything about Chapter 7…Now you think Chapter 8 is so much better. I can't make any promises, you know. Me liking it doesn't say anything about its quality. Chapter 9 is actually going to be the last one, and it's already written. –winks- Not much more to say this time.

Oh, I have no idea if Japanese people listen to Jazz. But it's too late for that kind of thought anyway.

**Chapter Disclaimer:**

A festival and a song are mentioned in the end – they belong to me.

**8. Sleepless**

The house was quiet, even more so than usual. Mokuba's spacious room was empty, he had unexpectedly already left for school despite the early hour. The maid who helped clean the house when both Kaiba brothers were out would not be there for another two hours. It was a dark morning of grey cloudy skies and even turning on the kitchen lamp made the room no brighter.

Nothing could lift this heaviness that had settled upon his house a mere week ago, when he had returned from the park, furious in his helplessness, wavering between burning rage at himself and the nagging painful fury at the one who had left him so.

Seto didn't eat any breakfast this morning, he didn't even drink coffee, telling himself stubbornly that he didn't need it. After all he didn't need anything, didn't need anybody. After all he loved the silence of his house, the comfort of total quiet, the blanket of loneliness wrapped protectively around his body.

Per remote control he shut the doors of the mansion while he was getting into the limousine, white trench coat carelessly thrown over his shoulders. The air outside was suffocating in anticipation of a thunderstorm and he gladly shut the door behind himself.

The silence in the limousine remained heavy, and shutting out the oncoming storm did nothing to make his heart lighter. If anything, the narrow space intensified the feeling of being trapped. Inexplicably he felt the urge to talk to a human being and pressed the intercom button. "Isono?"

"Sir?", came the answer.

Seto thought for a second. "Should there still be a thunderstorm in the afternoon, I would ask you to pick Mokuba up after school. Should he want to stay with his friends, tell him they are allowed to come to the mansion as well – as long as the second floor stays off limits. Thank you."

"Very well, Sir" With a clicking sound the link shut down and silence fell again, a little less heavy than before.

Eventually they reached the huge Corporation building and a few minutes later Seto stepped out of the elevator, opening the door to his office. His secretary greeted him cordially and he remembered his intention of smiling at her more often. Nodding his head he let his lips be pulled into a polite smile for a second.

As the security guard standing next to his office helped him out of his coat, his secretary recited his schedule for him and, after a small pause, added, "There is a young man waiting for you, Mr Kaiba. He doesn't have an appointment but he claims his business is important and that he travelled the whole night to get this chance to speak to you. We can send him away anytime, but we came to the conclusion that it would be better to leave this decision up to you."

Seto sighed. His schedule was crammed with urgent meetings which meant he would have to give up a coffee break to fit this one in. On the other hand, he didn't need coffee after all, and this mysterious man intrigued him. "Send him in", he decided shortly, grabbing his briefcase, and disappeared into his office.

Carefully he took his seat behind his office desk, staring out of the window. Outside dark clouds were drawing together into one huge mass of thunder and lightning, like an angry god roused from an age-long sleep.

With the first distant thunder the door to his office was forcefully pushed open. With confident, elegant strides of barely restrained power a young white-haired man strode into the room. Seto knew that face, knew the dark eyes and the wild hair, and he instantly remembered the fitting name.

"Bakura Ryou", he greeted, pleasantly surprised, and got up from his chair.

The other man didn't answer immediately but walked closer until he was standing directly in front of him, barely two steps from the desk that separated them, and only then did Seto notice an entirely unfamiliar expression on the other's face.

This impression intensified even as the other replied with a smirk lacking any kind of respect.

"Actually no, it's simply Bakura."

Uninvited, Bakura sank into the visitor's chair and crossed his legs. As Seto followed short, taking his seat again, he noticed that his mind had come up with a certain suspicion from the moment he had first seen the other man walk into his office. Of course, thinking logically, he had dismissed this possibility upon the instant. However, the longer he watched the silent man in front of him, the more it seemed plausible to him. Deciding he had to know more he finally asked an innocuous question, trying to get the answer that would substitute for the question that was really burning on the tip of his tongue.

"If you allow, what is your first name then?"

Again he was flashed the other's derisive smirk accompanied by another growl of thunder from outside.

"It is Bakura Yami, actually."

Upon noticing Seto startle at the name he explained further.

"Quite the coincidence, isn't it, two members of a band and childhood friends with the same impossible and unusual first name. To avoid confusion we both dropped our first names around each other. I stuck to my surname and my friend let himself be called Atemu, the name of an Egyptian pharaoh he read about once."

"So it is really you", Seto muttered, eyeing him sharply. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be on tour with your band"

"Can't you guess?" Bakura snorted. "Well, then, this is about Atemu, about Yami."

A sudden bolt of lightning illuminated the sky for a split second and Seto leaned back into his chair. "What about him?", he asked, trying to sound indifferent.

Bakura was not deterred and leaned forward menacingly, hands gripping the armrests of his own chair. "You know well enough. He's changed. He's not the man I've known for so many years anymore"

"I do not see why any of this concerns me", Seto stated coolly, knowing that he sounded ridiculous but unable to reply anything else. He would not give in so easily this time.

"Oh yes, it does, Kaiba Seto, because it is your fault!" Abruptly, the white-haired man leaned back again, crossing his arms and glaring at Seto.

Anger was rising in his chest like the growling thunderstorm that drew together above the city. Something was not right here.

"I'm only going to ask one more time", he said quietly, staring hard back at the other, "Why are you here when you're supposed to be on tour with your band?"

"You're a pain in the ass", Bakura hissed, "I'm waisting my free day here! I flew back to Domino after the show yesterday evening, arrived at an ungodly hour, barely slept and drank a little coffee and dragged myself over here, having only three more hours before I have to return to some godforsaken village where we are going to perform tomorrow evening. I am not in the mood for any of your shit so kindly shut up and listen, alright?"

Bakura's outburst was followed by tense silence until another roll of thunder shattered it.

Seto's obedience was not caused by shock but by simple curiosity. What could it be that this man had to tell him, taking this pointless journey upon himself?

"Much better", the other smirked, crossing his legs as well. "As you know, the "Moonbirds" are on tour now. Life on tour is different. You live only for the evening, for the next show and the party afterwards. During daytime you sleep, at night you perform – it's an outside-life, something completely out of the ordinary. It's stressful and exhausting, but it is a lot of fun Yami and me used to enjoy together.

Things are different this time. He hardly ever joins the after-show party and if he does he drinks so much he can't stand properly and has to be carried into bed – and yes, that's dangerous because of course he is unable to sign properly in that state and therefore can't tell anyone if there's something wrong. But most of the time he is alone, sitting somewhere reading a book. He's pale and distant and this kind of life is wearing him out. The only time when he is completely himself is on stage, during the show."

Bakura stopped to glare at Seto again and then added, "And I have a good idea whose fault this kind of behaviour from my best friend is. Tell me what happened, you bastard."

In the quiet in between two rumbles of thunder Seto noticed the other drumming his fingers nervously on his armrests, probably the habit of a professional drummer. It was satisfying to know that the white-haired man wasn't completely calm either. To be honest those descriptions of Yami's actions worried Seto. At the same time, though, he remembered that it wasn't his place to feel sorry for what the other obviously wanted and decided for himself. How the hell dared that man accuse him of messing up Yami's life?

"Nothing happened", he ground out. "We had a fight, I was prepared to forgive and forget but he had already decided to run away by going on this damned tour. I walked away from him because I didn't see any point in staying since he made it clear that he wants to be away from me."

It was not the whole truth – for one Seto knew pretty well that Yami had not been too sure of his decision anymore when they had parted, and secondly he had not mentioned his own feelings of hurt and betrayal that had made him walk away more so than Yami's words.

"You asshole, how could he ever want to be away from you?", Bakura grumbled. "Don't you see what he's been doing for you?"

"For me?" Seto, feeling very indignant, gave a bitter laugh. "Oh, apart from embarrassing me at a restaurant and going away for a month when everything could have been sorted out again, you mean?"

"You really don't understand him, do you?", Bakura spat. "Maybe I was wrong to advise him to approach you that day in that damned bar! Perhaps I was wrong the whole time when I told him to just go for it for once. But I've always protected him from ignorant fools like you and I'm going to do it again if I must."

"Protected him?", Seto cried, realising the unfairness. "I thought he didn't want to be protected! Ohhh, and now we see whom Yami really cares about, he trusts you to protect him!"

Bakura's hand shot out and grabbed Seto's tie pulling him forward sharply.

"Shut up", he hissed at the same time as Seto snarled, "Don't touch me"

A particularly loud roll of thunder, accompanied by a sizzling bolt of lightning stopped them in their tracks. Seto ripped his tie from Bakura's hand and sank back into the chair. The other did the same, glaring fiercely.

"I've always protected Yami", he whispered, "Ever since I got to know him, I have. I did it subtly, so he wouldn't notice. I was the only friend he ever had, I helped him pay for that pathetic excuse of a guitar, I dragged him into the band and I defended him at school, learning to speak his way. No one is ever going to hurt him without me coming from wherever I have been to track them down and make them pay. And I will make you pay if you don't get your lazy ass up and contact him now."

"You think you can intimidate me with your little threats, Bakura?", Seto scoffed, "You wish! Why should I do that?"

"Because" Bakura began, voice suddenly sounding softer, deeper, "Because I will tell you what happens when musicians don't go on tour. The band sticks together, if one of us stays at home we all do. But I'm sure as a businessman you can imagine the amount of money that we lose, money our management already counted on and made plans with. Not to mention the publicity. You can do that once but not many times and certainly not because of some personal relationship. If that's what you want, if you refuse to go on tour, then you're out of the business."

Seto opened his mouth and closed it as his mind processed the information. Illuminated by a lightning bolt he could see Bakura's pale face, his silvery hair and his intense, hard eyes.

Then Bakura got up.

"Think it over, Kaiba Seto", he said, "There aren't many people willing to give up their band career and their one and only passion for the one they love"

* * *

From: CEO  
To: TheOtherVoice

_Whydid you do it, damn it? Why?_

_Do you think I'm that weak? That I can't be without you? _

_Why not discuss it with me instead of telling me "I'm going to be away", just like that?_

_Why do you always avoid confrontation?_

_12th September, 0.05 am

* * *

_

From: TheOtherVoice  
To: CEO

_Seto. You wrote._

_Now, wait a moment, me avoiding confrontation? _

_Who got up and walked away without a word when I told him I had to leave? _

_Do you think I'm that weak? Do you think I always need to be protected? _

_Why didn't you say something when I told you, then we would have had a discussion._

_12th September, 15.09 pm

* * *

_

From: CEO  
To: TheOtherVoice

_I believe you are clearly overreacting here. I am in no way trying to protect you. You are vain if you are under the impression that everyone is constantly trying to protect you. For all I care you can go and get your silly ass drunk until that white-haired psycho comes and carries you to bed. See how well you're taking care of yourself. _

_12th September, 8.55 pm

* * *

_

From: TheOtherVoice  
To: CEO

_...What did he do this time? I'm going to kill Bakura!_

_Seto, I can't be dependent on anyone. It would destroy me. Don't you understand? _

_I need to live life the way I want to, it's why I began playing the guitar in the first place – to be able to do something the others couldn't, to have something where I wasn't at a disadvantage. No matter if my grandfather approved or not. No matter how many fits he threw about my new life. At least he understood why I had to do it, at least he saw why he had to let me go. _

_13th September, 1.47 pm

* * *

_

From: CEO  
To: TheOtherVoice

_You didn't even give me the chance to let you go! You just told me you had to leave and that was it._

_It's because of that ex-boyfriend of yours, because he did all those things. But I am not him. I may have made the same mistake but I understand now. And I want my chance now, damn it! Forget that piece of shit, it's me we're talking about. It's the present, not the past. And it fucking is my turn now._

_14th September, 4.27 pm

* * *

_

From: CunningThief  
To: CEO

_Hey rich boy!_

_What the hell did you do to Atemu? He was fucking unbelievable tonight! I've never seen him that way, the crowd was hoarse from screaming. And he played that song of his, "Doubts". He hasn't done that ever since we left Domino. He fucking cried while he played it. After the show we went dancing, like we used to, and he wouldn't answer any questions, only said he would never play that song again. _

_What does that mean? _

_I will kill you if you don't answer, and I'll do worse if you ditched him. _

_Bakura_

_14th September, 11.58 pm

* * *

_

From: TheOtherVoice  
To: CEO

_Seto,_

_I think I fucked up the show yesterday. But who cares? Bakura says it was cool but I don't believe him. I wasn't even aware of what I was doing and it is all your fault!_

_Just wanted you to know that you are the one who caused The Great Atemu's downfall._

_15th September, 2.04 pm

* * *

_

From: CEO  
To: TheOtherVoice

_How the hell is it my fault if you can't concentrate properly?_

_And what did I tell you about vanity? "The Great Atemu" my arse._

_Tell that white-haired freak to fuck off from me, alright?_

_16th September, 6.07 am

* * *

_

_"Good evening to all the friends of Jazz Rock, Jazz Funk and Fusion to the Jazz Today Festival! And thank you for the very warm welcome, you are a wonderful audience! While we are still waiting for the main act today, the Sandman's Sisters we may now welcome one of the most popular newcomers of this year, the Moonbirds!_

_Those five excellent musicians have only just begun to gain attention from the audience of today's jazz styles and show a large amount of potential and experience already. And I am sure after hearing them you will agree with me when I say that it won't be long until they will have their own tours and concerts all over the country. Please welcome Mai, Isis, Malik, Atemu and Bakura – The Moonbirds!"_

"It's starting, Nisama!", Mokuba shouted into the kitchen over the sounds of the cheering crowd on the big flat screen.

"No need to shout like that, Mokuba", replied Seto, walking into the room with two cokes and a plate of sandwiches, balancing them with his usual grace as he sat down next to his brother.

"Mmmm, mozzarella sandwiches!" the smaller boy gushed but Seto wasn't paying attention for at that moment a slender boy with the most unusual crown of spiky hair had entered the stage onscreen. He was dressed in black leather pants sparkling with red glitter and a sleeveless red shirt with black glitter that complemented his nicely defined chest and rode up slightly when he lifted his hand to wave at the crowd.

A pang of longing shot through Seto whose eyes were glued to the screen, like a bolt of lightning only gentler and with a bitter aftertaste. Almost immediately his lips began to tingle pleasantly when he thought of Yami's pressed against them and he bit his tongue, shocked at what he was feeling.

The Moonbirds were not playing their usual opening song this time, but started with a new one that had obviously been written specially for the tour – Yami had told him about it in his last mail. This time it were Malik and Yami who began, a conversation of chords and a clashing of deep bass notes with melodious modulation, until they reached the point where Mai joined them, voice beautiful as always.

Three fast challenging songs with a driving beat held the audience captured, left them breathless. Seto had eyes only for Yami who tilted his head back as both his hands raced up and down the neck of his guitar. He could almost imagine the sweat forming on the other's brow, and when those red eyes opened and gazed dazedly into the camera, he felt yet another wave of electricity surge through his body.

The fourth song was slower and Yami had his eyes closed again, as he went with Mai's singing, perfectly accompanying every crescendo, following every rise in her voice, every retardation and tremor.

Captured in a musical trance Seto felt goose bumps breaking out on his skin, crawling down his back.

A piano solo lead on to the next song and in a low whisper Mai declared the title. "Passion in d minor". Seto thought it was very fitting. Malik's deep gently driving bass, the tremolo Isis' fingers elicited from the piano, Bakura's drumsticks whispering over the surface of the cymbal, Yami's guitar producing soft chords blending together like little cries of pleasure and Mai's voice breathy, magnified greatly by the microphone – it made Seto's heartbeat speed up and he forgot about his little brother sitting next to him, stuffing his mouth with mozzarella sandwiches.

Mai strutted on stage, walking over to Malik and rubbing against him, hands ghosting over his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. The bass stopped as Malik lifted his hands to let her pull off his shirt with a whispered _"My passion for your skin is a passion in d minor_" interrupting her singing.

The intention of this song was clear – win the audience at all costs. And the concept proved successful as screaming almost drowned out the chorus.

Now Mai stood behind Bakura, opening his shirt and ridding him of it just like she had done with Malik, whispering, _"My passion for your lips is a passion in d minor"._ The drums slowed down and faded and the bass took up their part, deep dark notes driving down into Seto's gut keeping up the slower rhythm. Bakura on the other hand got up and put his drumsticks away. Carefully he walked up to Yami who now stood in the middle of the stage playing a crazy wild solo full of heat and shivery need.

"_My passion for your soul is the deepest darkest greed.  
__My passion for your heart is a sheer possessive need.  
__My passion for your lust is a passion in d minor"_

Standing fully behind Yami, Bakura's naked strong arms reached around the smaller boy as the solo ended with Mai's singing, and Yami's hands drifted away from the guitar. The white-haired man's fingers reached for the chords and he began strumming softly, far from expertly, but showing at least a small knowledge of what he was doing.

Only when Yami tilted his head back and rested it on Bakura's shoulder did Seto notice how low his guitar hung, and how Bakura's fingers were all but caressing the chords directly above his crotch. He inhaled sharply. The mute guitarist lifted his hands slowly, as they crept around Bakura's neck, and Seto could see that, being pulled closer, Bakura pressed himself against Yami, head sinking down to the other boy's earlobe.

"Fuck", Seto hissed, earning a fearful look from his brother. He knew exactly what Yami was doing, even before the other let his head roll to the side giving the camera his best come-hither look. It was seduction combined with a jealousy-provoking display of sexuality. It made the audience scream and Seto bite back a moan of repressed lust. It was Yami, the confidence and strength that had from the first minute ensnared him, his pride that would never allow unnecessary protectiveness. It was what Seto wanted.

As the last chords faded and Bakura drew back, Seto still sat unmoving. The rest of the concert passed like a haze, like mists in front of his face. Occasionally there was an image of Yami, his blonde bangs already sticking to his face with sweat. But when the Moonbirds left the stage to wild cheering and applauding, Seto stood up, grabbed a sandwich and all but ran from the room.

* * *

From: CEO  
To: TheOtherVoice

Yami.

_Tell Bakura I'm going to kill him._

_When are you coming home?_

_22nd September, 11.02 pm_


	9. Endless

**Author's Notes: **

There's more at the end…Just a few important things about this chapter.

No, people normally don't sign one-handed, as far as I know, but in this particular situation I just couldn't imagine Yami being silent because he had only one hand free.

"The Dwarf" is one of my favourite Schubert Songs. I'm trying to learn to sing it, and one day my voice will have grown up enough to add the dramatic expression and interpretation this song needs to my singing. Oh, and Jessye Norman is a wonderful singer.

A bit of the lemony lime cut out for FFNet (I hope I managed to reduce it to acceptable R rating…), you can find them on the Palace or KnY – or ask me for it if you don't know those two groups. But it's really no more than three or four lines.

**Additional Chapter Disclaimer**:

Of course I don't own Schubert's song "The Dwarf". Ridiculous to even suggest it, it's a masterpiece of classical songs.

**9. Endless **_(couldn't resist calling my last chapter that…)_

A drawling, badly comprehensible voice, magnified by a couple of loudspeakers here and there penetrated the hall, announcing the arrival of the next flight. Passengers and tourists were hurrying along, burdened with an overload of suitcases, standing in clusters or quietly sipping a cappuccino, hiding behind last day's newspapers. Mothers desperately attempted to gain some control over their children, businesswomen glanced nervously at watches before hurriedly striding away, heels clicking on the marble floor of the hall. Lazy chatter was hanging in the air like the buzzing of bees circling their hive.

It reminded Seto Kaiba of why exactly he had a private jet. He was clearly annoyed with the situation, wondering if it had been a mistake to come here. Nonetheless, it had been him who had made the offer of picking Yami up at the airport, and the young musician had agreed, albeit not as enthusiastically as he had hoped. He seemed to still be in doubt about Seto's promise of letting him live his own life and never trying to treat him like a child again.

However, he had not refused, and his last mail very well displayed a certain joy at coming back, at seeing him again. Or at least Seto hoped that was what he had read between the lines. After all he could hardly be called dispassionate in this case.

There was no denying that he was looking forward to the mute boy's return. The mental image of the other he had carried in his memory had begun to become blurred at the edges, a failure he found hard to accept on his part. Over the course of those last four weeks he had come to terms with the fact that he had gotten used to the presence of the young musician in his life.

Usually he did not fancy taking a risk in any kind of social attachment, but this was different. After analysing his situation over and over again it occurred to him that he wanted Yami there, which was a fact and could not be reasoned away. This desire reached over the borders of the physical, could not be called mere attraction. Need seemed the simplest explanation, a word that in his mind was not easy to define and could be interpreted differently. Most importantly it had nothing at all to do with being dependent, which was simply unacceptable.

Need was not a commitment either, held therefore no risk in its confession. It was something natural and something that could, at least at times, be controlled by willpower. In his current situation it could be perfectly applied….

The voice coming from the loudspeakers harshly interrupted his thoughts and reminded him of the "arrival of flight 4370, Vienna – Tokyo – Domino City due in 10 minutes". Walking up to one of the huge glass windows facing outwards, Seto watched the runway, turned grey and shiny by the light drizzle hitting the grounds. He hoped the rain would not interfere with the landing, quickly analysed the flight conditions. There should not really be a problem for an experienced pilot like himself.

As he lazily ran his finger down the smooth glass, staring disinterestedly at the grey clouds, he suddenly discovered a small silvery spot emerging from them, coming closer and closer, sinking until the plane came into view, engines growing louder in the distance. Seto watched as the wheels were lowered out of the plane's underside, as landing and brake flaps glinted, reflecting the wetness of metal and synthetic, as the plane was finally directed towards the concrete runway, as it gracefully touched the ground and rolled out of sight. Sighing softly and allowing a small smile to dart over his lips, he made his way towards the gates and reception halls.

While he waited in front of the entrance for flight passengers, watching agitated relatives bustle and fuss, he forced himself to stand perfectly still, refusing to let his nervousness show. Just as he debated with himself if he should carry Yami's luggage for him or if he would see that as a sign of his interfering with his life, the doors opened.

With many hellos and shouts of surprise and pleasure the crowd of passengers poured out. A mass of suitcases and bags was almost simultaneously dropped onto the floor as friends, families, relatives and lovers enveloped each other in joyous embraces.

Seto sarcastically wondered if Yami thought he had come for the hug alone when all of a sudden the world went dark because of a pair of soft hands placed over his eyes. He sighed and shook his head with a smile.

"We're not going to play the guessing game. There's no way I could mistake your sneaky approach", he declared and the hands lifted from his face. However, as soon as he had accustomed to the light again, Yami had slipped in front of him and had replaced his hands with a soft kiss onto Seto's mouth.

Feeling his stomach leap but not bothering to find an appropriate explanation for that weird reaction this time, he leaned in and wrapped his arms around Yami, as far as they would go, for the other teen carried a bag with his guitar on his back. With satisfaction he retraced the curves of those familiar lips with his tongue before pulling away.

Yami winked at him and made a move to pick up his bag and suitcase. Seto, however, was faster and held both of them in his hands. For a moment the other just stared at him, brows slightly furrowed, then Seto grinned and offered Yami the bag, and a relieved smile replaced the frown. As they began to walk next to each other, Seto with the suitcase, and Yami with the bag, he marvelled at how easy and quite naturally that had happened, without any essential planning.

It was strange to see the other again, even if he had only been away for a month. Actually it was new to him to have a person important to him be away for so long. His little brother had always stayed within his reach, except for that one time when he had been kidnapped for three days. Seto still had nightmares about that.

But now Yami had been away for a month and it had been new to Seto, to say the least. Giving another his space seemed to be a learning process, and a difficult one, too. However, since he was convinced it would one day happen with Mokuba, he might as well start learning now.

"Well, did you have a nice flight?", he asked lightly, and Yami nodded enthusiastically, signing with one hand which was quite the challenge for Seto and lead to a really guessing game on his part. Granted, he had resumed his JSL lessons last week, but a month of no practice remained just that. "Are you talking about clouds?", he tried, uncertain. But again Yami nodded and made elaborate signs. "Oh, I guess you mean those large hills of white clouds, balling together like giant cotton candy? I quite like those too. It's a nice thought that below the clouds there's only rain but above them the sun shines and the sky is beautiful." That was something Seto understood well, flying being one of his few passions.

Yami confirmed this once more with a nod, and gave him a very warm smile. Seto suddenly realised how glad he was that Yami was back, even though he kept himself from saying that out loud.

"I guess you're tired", he ventured, "You must have been flying all night." In fact he had looked up the exact departure times in Vienna and Tokyo, watched the flight progress and weather conditions on his PC. Yami's reaction to this statement was a heartfelt yawn and he signed something along the lines of , _Just…want…home_

"I'll see you home of course", Seto replied even as he opened the door of the airport to let them outside. The limousine was already waiting for them. On some occasions it was nice to have a limousine that was allowed to drive right in front of the airport and pick them up there, to have a chauffeur who, after a polite greeting, stored the luggage away and only had to be told an address to take them safely to wherever that might be, their hands free to communicate with each other again after all this time.

Although, when they finally had their hands free, Yami quickly found other occupations for them, holding Seto, caressing his face as if he needed to touch him to find his way back to him. Between tiny kisses he smiled mischievously and ruffled Seto's hair, which almost lead to a tickling fight inside of the car.

All too soon the limousine stopped in front of Yami's flat and with another yawn the smaller teen climbed out.

"Wait", Seto mumbled and followed, standing awkwardly in front of Yami. "I…was wondering if we could see each other tomorrow. It's Sunday, I don't have to work."

The mute boy blushed and signed slowly, reluctantly, _I'm sorry, but I think I should see my friends and family first. They are all very anxious to see me again._ Apparently he felt guilty at Seto's expression and added a few apologetic signs, telling him, _I don't really want to do that either, it is tedious visiting one after the other. I'd much rather have them all in one spot, that would be the faster way._

"Well", Seto remarked, a quick plan forming in his mind, "What about I still see you tomorrow and show you a surprise I have for you, and then I take you to your friends or wherever you want to go?"

To that Yami agreed and they arranged that Seto would pick the other boy up at 9.30 am.

Finally Seto helped Yami carry his luggage up to his house and received a kiss on the cheek as a goodbye.

* * *

The doorbell of the Kaiba mansion rang at exactly 8.00 am the next morning. Calmly, Seto opened for his guest and had to narrow his eyes, grimacing in discomfort, as they met with bright morning sunlight.

"Well, what a pity", he heard a familiar voice drawl, "I was hoping to at least wake you up to reciprocate for yesterday evening."

With a smirk and an inviting gesture Seto held the door open. "I didn't expect you to be punctual, you know, on the phone yesterday you sounded like you had difficulty thinking properly. I thought you'd be out as a light today."

The white haired drummer standing in front of him returned his smirk with equal fervour. "Anything for you. Good morning, Prince Charming. Still feeling the mad urge to kill me?"

"Quite so, yes", Seto replied casually. "But it will have to wait till later. What did the others say?"

"What do you think?", Bakura rolled his eyes. "My powers of persuasion are beyond human imagination. So what happens now?"

Seto smiled. He had not expected this to go so well. "May I introduce you to my little brother now? Mokuba!" When the dark haired boy shuffled into the room, looking much less awake than his older sibling, he continued, "Mokuba, this is Bakura, the drummer in Yami's band. He said he would help prepare everything here. Would you show him around a bit?"

As soon as the word "drummer" had been uttered, the younger boy was all ears and now he was smiling enthusiastically. "Sure thing, Nisama. Hey Bakura, nice to meet you"

"Hey Junior", Bakura smiled slightly and Seto was surprised that the fierce white-haired man seemed to be fond of children. To be honest he would never have expected that, and it made him more comfortable about the whole thing.

"Well, can I leave the preparations to you two then?", he asked rhetorically, since Mokuba was already dragging Bakura into the kitchen.

"Of course, Nisama. You're not going to recognise the place after we're done here, right Bakura? Let's turn the mansion into a party hell"

"Wait, no!", Seto shouted but was answered only by mad giggles and two almost identically wild bunches of black and white hair disappearing in the doorway. He sighed softly to himself. At least the two of them were getting along, and he should really get going now.

Throwing his trench coat over his shoulders he left the house, putting on his sunglasses to facilitate driving in the bright morning light. In the garage it was dark but he did not bother to take the glasses off, instead ran his fingers lightly over the silver metal of his car. Then he climbed inside and started the engine.

Due to a small traffic jam on the brinks of the city centre it took him almost fifteen minutes to get to Sycamore Avenue, but he managed to be just in time as he finally knocked on Yami's door. The mute boy made no secret of having been waiting for him as he flung open the door, ready to leave. The sight momentarily made Seto's breath hitch. Yesterday Yami had been tired and dressed casually in order to be comfortable while travelling, but today he was well rested and presenting himself in his full glory. He was wearing wide black jeans and a tight, deep yellow shirt that shimmered dull gold in the sunlight. Up to now Seto had never seen him in this colour, but he had to admit it suited him very well.

Finally he gathered his wits and raised his eyes to meet Yami's with a smile. "Good morning", he mumbled. He could only stare as the other gracefully leaned against the door post and beckoned him over. Standing two steps above him, Yami for once had the advantage in height, and when Seto stepped closer he took hold of his chin and kissed him with something like restrained hunger that made him want to sink to the ground, holding the other, for his legs threatened to refuse their support.

All of a sudden he was released and Yami was standing next to him, the unusual air of power gone. For a moment Seto's brain shut down and he thought about undressing Yami there and then, but again he pulled himself together and led the smaller boy over to the car.

"Is that shirt new?", Seto wanted to know as he started the engine once more. When Yami shook his head he wondered, "I thought you were dedicated to purple and crimson, I didn't even realise you possess something like this. I like it though", he added when he saw Yami's expression, "It resembles the leaves of those enormous trees in front of your house."

The young guitarist grinned and signed something. Glancing over quickly, Seto almost missed the next bend and quickly directed his eyes back to the street. "Hm, I guess this isn't going to work. I'd rather drive you around safely, so let's do the talking later. You can switch on the radio if you'd like." Actually he very seldom listened to the radio, but he wondered what Yami would pick.

Oddly enough the other settled on a classical piece, a female voice which Seto recognised immediately. "Oh, Jessye Norman. She's got a wonderful voice. I didn't know you were interested in classical music too."

Yami signed quickly and repeated the sentence twice so Seto had a chance to look. Fortunately the streets in this part of town were almost deserted. "Any kind of good music, you say? I have to agree with you on that. Isn't that a song by Schubert?"

The other agreed and wrote the title down in his blue conversation book, showing it to Seto. "'The Dwarf' by Schubert, yes"

They fell silent, listening as the voice rose to marvellous dramatic expression as the dwarf in the song announced his intention of killing the young queen he loved. Seto knew a bit of the German language from occasional business trips and having heard the song before was able to get most of the lyrics.

Yami's face was unguarded when the piano's last chords faded, a bit shaken with the deep emotion of the song, and there was no sight more beautiful than this one to Seto who could barely restrain himself from leaning over and kissing the smaller boy, again and again.

Finally they pulled into the garage of the mansion, and Seto took off the sunglasses. Yami immediately commented by signing, _I'm glad you finally got rid of those. I like to see your eyes_ Seto felt his stomach leap in response and didn't know what to answer.

Instead he walked up to the door of the mansion and held it open for Yami. Blowing him a kiss the other boy walked into the house that was unusually quiet_. Is Mokuba away,_ Yami wanted to know and Seto shook his head with a small smile, hoping that everything was ready.

"Actually, he is right over there", he answered Yami's silent question and pointed towards the door. "And he's not the only one."

Yami turned around and Seto concentrated on his face, relishing in the exquisite beauty of the moment when the other discovered who was standing next to Mokuba at the entrance to the kitchen.

His crimson eyes were wide and unbelieving, his mouth slightly opened, ever so kissable, and Seto walked up behind him, leaning over his shoulder to speak into his ear and whispering, "Won't you say 'hi' to them?"

Taking a deep breath Yami turned back to him, watching him with utter surprise on his face, and Seto shrugged, smiling nervously. "Well, you did say it would be easier if you all could just meet in one spot. I thought that could be arra…."

Before he had finished the smaller boy had thrown his arms around his neck, kissing him soundly, before storming off towards his friends. Slightly flustered Seto watched how Yami's brother, Yugi, whom he would actually meet in person for the first time bounced up and down, hugging the young guitarist, how Yami happily embraced his grandfather who greeted him with an affectionate, "It's good to see you, my boy"

Anzu, the sign language teacher and Jou, the bartender were there, the latter beaming as he embraced his friend in a bear hug, the former kissing his cheeks. Bakura finally yanked Yami jealously away from them only to envelop him in a hug of his own, shared with his brother Ryou. The other band members were there too, smiling at him.

At last Mokuba received a firm hug and then Yami let himself fall into a chair, a wide grin on his face as everyone chattered at once, trying to gain his attention.

Sceptically eyeing the room Seto was relieved that Bakura and Mokuba had not carried out their threat after all, except for a few colourful balloons, paper chains and a "Moonbirds" poster the kitchen and living room looked perfectly normal.

He found Yami taking his hand and pulling him a bit aside, which was quite pointless since everyone was secretly looking at them anyway. However, when the other flashed him that wonderful warm smile he quickly forgot about his embarrassment.

_Thank you so much,_ Yami signed, hands shaking a little.

"It's alright", Seto mumbled simply, again at a loss for words.

Yami winked and turned a bit so the others couldn't see what he was signing_. I want to show you how much it means to me. Later. When we are alone._

Seto's heart skipped a beat. Was Yami only teasing him? Did this mean what he thought it meant? Of course he had thought about it, but he had not counted on it to happen that soon, he had thought Yami would want to wait before he made that sort of commitment. But…if he was indeed willing to do it….

Seto exhaled sharply, and Yami tried to hide his grin, letting his index finger run briefly over Seto's hip before turning back to his friends.

Lunch and the early afternoon hours proved more enjoyable than Seto had thought it would be. While Yami was constantly surrounded by his friends, he exchanged some of his views with Mai and Isis, and found the conversations interesting, even though he was convinced the two women would annoy him if present at a daily basis.

He also talked to Bakura Ryou and traded insults with his brother, who was busy building a set of drums out of his kitchenware to explain the basics to Mokuba.

The two of them had prepared the little party, if one wanted to call it that, very well, but as it got later and later Seto grew impatient. This time it was Yugi who had the keenest insight and shortly announced he was going to leave with his grandfather. The others soon followed, as promises were made to meet again in due time, as once more kisses and hugs were exchanged among the small group of friends. At last even Bakura left the house, and Mokuba went off to see a movie, probably sensing that he wanted some alone time with Yami. He had to give him credit, he was a smart teenager.

Sitting down on the sofa, Seto waited for Yami to join him and smiled as the smaller boy leaned his head against his shoulder.

"I still have to show you your surprise", Seto whispered against Yami's ear, eliciting a tiny shudder in the other's body.

_That wasn't my surprise,_ Yami inquired curiously, freeing his hands from Seto's embrace enough to sign.

"Not quite", Seto breathed, turning his interest to Yami's ear, nibbling softly until the other pushed him away. "Hey."

Yami pouted. _Now you've got me curious. What's my surprise?_

Sighing, Seto stood and held his hand out to Yami. When the other didn't react he raised his eyebrow. "We have to go into the garden for that." Raising both his eyebrows in return, the mute guitarist stood and followed his lead through the house, out of the back door into the garden.

The sun was standing low on the horizon already but this part of the garden was facing east and there the sky was already darkening, a half moon waiting for nightfall in a remote corner of the still blue sky. Taking Yami's hand Seto walked towards the old trees behind the house, oaks mostly, and stopped there, pointing at one of the trees. Behind his back, he crossed his fingers. "This is for you", he said.

At first Yami didn't seem to comprehend, for he frowned and stepped closer to the tree. Holding his breath, Seto waited. Then Yami's hand reached out to touch a pair of strong ropes and a smooth wooden plank dangling down from the tree's lowest branch by them. He turned his head to gaze wide-eyed at him.

"Well, won't you try it?", Seto whispered tersely, internally fidgeting with nervousness. Yami did not avert his gaze, instead brought his hand up to cup Seto's cheek, thumb stroking softly, as if discovering his face, his lips for the first time. For a moment Seto forgot why he was nervous, simply leaned into the soft touch. Then Yami pulled him forward and set him down onto the swing he had bought for him.

"No, no", Seto mumbled, almost embarrassed, "It's for you, you should try it." However, Yami ignored his protests and just sat down in his lap and started to move his feet, pushing them away from the ground.

"Oh", Seto whispered, mesmerized, and wrapped one of his arms around Yami's waist while the other was clutching one of the ropes. He had never shared a swing with anyone before, and discovered that it was quite the difficult task, matching the rhythm of their feet, leaning back simultaneously. After a while, though, he got comfortable and rested his chin on Yami's shoulder. The smaller boy turned his head and placed kisses light as feathers and flower petals on his face. It was a beautiful moment, and Seto felt a rush of adrenaline and maybe something else pass through his body as he noticed the way Yami leaned against him, the way they sat together, staring into the growing night.

Finally the swing stopped and their feet touched ground again. As Seto stood he was wrapped in gentle arms and kissed again, this time more passionately, though it certainly was a kiss that meant to give pleasure instead of taking it. Of course, that was only in theory for soon both of them moaned and sighed softly into each other's mouths, an exchange on equal terms established.

"I take it…you….like your…present", Seto managed to mumble between kisses. Yami nodded against his lips, moving closer. After a long, loving kiss the mute boy pulled away and in the small streak of light coming from the window of his house, he saw Yami sign, _I want to show you how much I like it. I want to thank you, I want to give you something, too. Can we…,_ he hesitated, _go inside?_

"Of course." Seto's voice was hoarse and he was sure he was going to have a heart attack soon, particularly when he felt Yami lead him by his hand again, into the house where he took the lead, suddenly anxious that he had mistaken the signs. "Where are we going?", he muttered, uncertain.

Yami flashed him a seductive grin and signed with a raised eyebrow, _Bedroom?_

"Oh my god", was Seto's only answer, pulling Yami into his arms, kissing him, then blindly stumbling on, towards a flight of stairs. He had no idea how they had managed to get up there, believed to remember he had been cursing and laughing at the same time, between kisses, his heart beating so fast he could feel it thump against his chest. At last he pushed open the door to his room and they were tumbling down onto the bed, bodies trembling with laughter and longing.

"Yami", Seto whispered, catching his breath and staring down into those unbelievably beautiful red eyes. "Yami. Do we….Are we going to do this….? Are we really…? Oh. Oh god." He buried his face in the other's shoulder for Yami had grabbed his hips and was rubbing their groins together.

A terrible fire seemed to possess Seto, an exquisitely painful longing to feel more, to thrust against the other's body. Rolling on top of him, he sought Yami's lips with his own, initiating a maddeningly slow kiss, while he fought to rid him of his shirt which was glimmering golden in the faint moonlight falling through the window.

More clothes followed as their movements grew more frantic, as they took shaky breaths, as he moaned with pleasure at seeing Yami's chest rise and fall. Yami, for the first time completely naked and lying before him, the very picture of lust and sin, elicited shudders from Seto, who couldn't keep himself from touch, slowly running his hands up and down his hips, his calves, all the places where they had never been allowed to stray until that moment.

Curious for this new part of Yami's body, he crawled down towards the smaller boy's crotch and experimentally licked the inside of his calves. Yami squirmed, tried to grab his hair, pull him closer, but with a fiendish grin Seto evaded him.

The other would have nothing of that and decided to take matters into his own hands and mouth. Seto felt him shift and roll on top of him before he had time to register the movement and suddenly he found Yami's head in his lap instead, his tongue stroking teasingly, making Seto growl in pleasure.

Finally he could not take the teasing anymore and again turned them around so he was on top again. Swallowing hard, he met the other's eyes. "You want to…you really want to do this Yami?"

He needn't have asked. Yami's eyes all but cried out to him, screamed at him to do it, and the nod of his head was firm, decisive, full of passion. It was all Seto could do not to call out to some god again, not to come at the mere thought of having Yami in that way, of being with him like that.

And then they were falling together, falling into a deep pool of lust and pleasure until Seto bit his lip to stop himself from crying out and held onto Yami's hips in order not to lose control, until Yami threw his head back, thrusting up against him, until they reached a level of completion and union Seto had never known or experienced before.

They sank into the sheets together, neither moving for a long time, until their breaths evened out. Finally Seto reached for Yami's hand.

"I hope…I hope I could make this good for you", he said softly, wearily crawling closer and tracing Yami's ear shell with his tongue.

Again Yami nodded and turned his head so they could kiss slowly, languorously.

Seto did not know why suddenly he started talking. It was as if his mouth had detached itself from his mind, was speaking without his consent, was saying something that Seto had never even thought about, not consciously at least.

"Well, Mokuba will have to learn sign language then. After all he has to communicate with you. Oh, and certainly Isono has to learn it as well. Lots of new clients for Anzu. I should get a bigger bed, then, shouldn't I? But you might like a room of your own, everyone needs privacy and I want each of us to have his space. You could have a large room where you can put your guitar and band equipment. We'll make it sound proof. Hell, you can have a whole room for band rehearsals, I don't mind them being here. I guess I can tolerate you being away for long periods of time, as long as we can mail each other and…."

He stopped, terrified, for Yami had pressed one of his fingers to his lips. It was a long, tense minute before the crimson-eyed guitarist slowly raised his other hand, sitting up slightly to be able to sign, _Does that mean…_ He halted, insecure. On impulse Seto took his hands, kissed both of his palms, wanting to soothe him despite the fact that he was just as shocked.

_Does that mean…,_ Yami began anew, _that…you want me to live…here, with you?_

And it was then that Seto realised that this was just what he wanted. Briefly, he had a vision of himself coming home to be greeted by Yami, of watching him on the swing in the garden, that beautiful dreamy look on his face, of seeing him play a stupid computer game with Mokuba, of sitting on the couch in the living room with his guitar unplugged, absently running his fingers over the chords while watching TV.

Yes. It was exactly what he wanted.

He looked up almost shyly. "You have a beautiful little house, Yami. I know you love the place you live at. I know I'm asking a lot. You wouldn't have to sell it you know." Speaking carefully, he took Yami's hand in his. "You can have a house of your own, and I don't mind paying for it, looking after it. Maybe you want your little brother to live in it one day, when he has graduated and wants to settle down with his girlfriend. But I am serious about wanting to be with you. I….I …"

And then he forgot what he had been about to say, for Yami kissed him, and kissed him again until he was sure he could not breathe anymore and would die the happiest man in this world, suffocated by kisses.

After all this time with Yami he was positive he could take that as a yes.

**Thanks to**:

Mic: Thanks so much for reading through the chapters beforehand and suggesting corrections and little plot details

Dragon: Thanks for plot details and pre-reading, too

Butterfly: For really long, observing and detailed reviews, and for writing mails and becoming my friend.

SBP: For becoming my friend and for story recommendations

Telpei: For briberies –hugs-

**All those who reviewed this story**, supported me all the time, assured me that you liked it! I can't mention all of you, that's far too many people, but I enjoyed all your reviews immensely. You can't imagine my surprise when one day I went online to check a little detail about the last chapter I had posted and suddenly noticed I had over 100 reviews! I would never have imagined that. Thanks. **A heartfelt thanks to all of you.**

Oh, and also an extrathank you to those reviewers who don't have a mail address in their profiles… There were a few very interesting points I never got the chance to discuss with you or talk to you about. But I'm still very glad you liked my story and reviewed it.


End file.
